


Turns

by Marsrottendist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsrottendist/pseuds/Marsrottendist
Summary: Направляя самолет в воду, Стив понимает: Это его последнее задание - дороги назад уже нет, смерть нашла его. Он толкает штурвал от себя, направляя самолёт в воды Атлантического океана, точно зная — это ради Баки. В его честь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано: Стив/Брок\Баки, но пока до этого дойдет.. Так написано, потому что именно этот пейринг взят за основу в фике, но до того, как вы сможете насладиться их тройничком они пройдут долгий путь, так что запасайтесь терпением.
> 
> А теперь о насущном: при публикации и последующей проверкой работы "на вшивость" столкнулась с проблемой, когда половину слов и предложений из-за форматирования сайта и фиг знает ещё чего оказались заменены на другие. Поэтому, если увидите что-то, что покажется вам странно звучащим или неправильно написанным, маякните в комментах))

***

 

Направляя самолет в воду, Стив понимает: это смерть, последнее задание, дороги назад не будет. Его тело навряд ли найдут, гроб в конце концов опустят в землю пустым, и через некоторое время герой войны станет сказкой, а еще позже никто и знать не будет, что жил на свете когда-то суперсолдат. Для всех он идол — символ нации. Герой, сильный духом, не знающий страха и сомнений, спаситель Америки. Но он даже Баки спасти не смог, что уж говорить о напуганных детях-сиротах, трудящихся на заводах наравне со взрослыми, о молодых девушках, оставшихся без любимых, без мужей и отцов. Он не может спасти всех и он это знает, но он может попытаться — это чего-то да стоит, хотя какой в этом смысл, если для себя кусок он урвать не смог, не смог схватить свой шанс быть счастливым за руку. Он понимает то, что без Баки его счастья не будет, просто не может быть. Он все равно назначает свидание Пегги. Пегги — это девушка, которая дорожила каждым моментом рядом с ним, как он сам — с Барнсом; целовала на удачу перед операциями, ждала и целовала гораздо смелее, яростнее — потому что жив, потому следующего раза у них может не быть. Она дорожила этим и любила его. И он, наверное, тоже. Не так как Баки — больно, горько, запретно, нет, он просто любил ее как человека. У них могла бы быть семья, дети, стабильность — в конце концов, но теперь уже поздно что-то менять. Много чего могло бы быть, но уже не будет. Он зря поселил глупую надежду в них обоих. Снова вспоминается Баки — хитрая улыбка, манящие губы, взгляд как у соседского кота, жившего у тетки Барнса. И он понимает, что нет, не было бы нормальной семьи у него и милой Пегги, потому что он не смог бы забыть своего любимого. Он толкает штурвал от себя, точно зная — все это ради него. В его честь.

 

Баки был единственным источником жизненной силы Стива. Ради него Стив забывал про себя, забивал на правила и здравый смысл. Никто не мог его удержать, когда Джеймсу грозила опасность, потому что в отличие от него — парень вовсе не обладал регенерацией. Когда Баки не стало, Стив винил во всем себя и постепенно угасал. Все было давно решено — он лишь медленными шагами шел к закономерному итогу. Оттягивать не хотелось, в раю или аду — он бы все отдал, только бы сказать Баки всего три слова. Не дружески, не в шутку, а всерьёз, так, чтобы у обоих задрожали колени и затрепетало сердце и было бы плевать, что они взрослые мужчины.

Но этого, увы, не случится. Не в этой жизни. Так что он лишь задерживает дыхание перед тем, как обшивка салона погрузится под воду.

***

Он проснулся, но не мог разлепить глаза. Формально, его сознание еще спало, но вот чувства работали исправно, так, как и всегда — еще один плюс суперспособностей. По радио шёл спортивный матч, трансляцию которого они с Баки слушали по радио на площади перед войной. На столике около его кровати стояли цветы — запах для его улучшенного нюха был отвратительным, он и так их терпеть не мог до сыворотки, а теперь и вовсе из последних сил сдерживал в себе желание громогласно чихнуть, оглушая весь этаж. Хоть аллергия на эту гадость и пропала, но вот отвращение осталось на всю жизнь.  
Под головой у него была мягкая подушка, только вот привычного запаха и ощущения перьев не было, вместо этого едва слышимый запах, словно хозяйственное мыло смешали с огромной кучей женских духов и зубного порошка, что было странно — даже в госпиталях, в которых он бывал непозволительно часто, в затылок то и дело впивались острые кончики гусиных перьев. Открыв глаза, он заметил, что на стене, слева от узкой койки было окно, но за ним — ничего, никаких шумов с улицы. Он убедился в неправильности происходящего, когда обнаружил за окном мирный пейзаж — неужели кончилась война? Когда? Как?!

Машины двигались слишком быстро, хотя такой скоростной режим почти во всех центральных частях города был запрещен. Раньше он некоторых экземпляров и в глаза не видел, а сейчас, особенно после войны, когда в стране должен быть недостаток сырья и средств, откуда у людей такие деньги на это? Пешеходов и вовсе не было. Все выглядело абсурдно, как в бредовом сне. Стив заметил еще несколько занятных вещей и оглядываться не прекратил даже тогда, когда в комнату ворвалась бойкая медсестра. Стив поинтересовался, кто выиграл войну.

Конечно, они победили. Слава Богу, его жизнь оказалась ненапрасной. Но когда он упал в океан, была зима, тогда как сейчас может быть конец весны — это ведь невозможно. Но это прекрасно, ведь, если они выиграли войну, сейчас весна и люди могут позволить себе дорогие машины, то он боролся не зря. Он стремится увидеть все своими глазами, мирную жизнь, за которую он отдал слишком много. Выбежав из палаты, словно ему пять лет, улыбаясь от того, что это правда, что он жив и здоров в своей свободной стране, он останавливается посреди другой комнаты и застывает. Ужас сковывает его, сердце бухает о грудную клетку, а его мозг отказывается в это верить. Его палата находится внутри другой, гораздо большей комнаты. Это точно не госпиталь. Это просто коробка, ширма, за которой скрывается настоящая правда. Но какая? Зачем ему снова врут? К нему кто-то бежит, люди в форме, кто-то с оружием, они говорят, что хотят помочь, что все ему расскажут. Но как можно им верить, если они только что солгали. Нет, лучше по старинке узнать все самому. Так надежнее. Он выворачивает руку из хватки какого-то типа, обещающего все объяснить и бежит, бежит по длинному коридору, не зная ни что за ним, ни что его ждет.

Первое, что он видит, — это свет. Яркий, бьющий в глаза. Он зажмуривается всего на секунду, чтобы снова распахнуть их и увидеть все, не пропуская деталей. Дивный новый мир очень громкий и яркий, но все так же беспросветно одинокий.

Всё это с трудом укладывалось у него в голове.

***

 

Он привык к популярности еще много лет назад, но теперь она была в несколько раз сильнее, так что он с трудом оставался незамеченным в самой неприметной одежде. Хотя находились люди, которые узнавали его и так. Он жил на огромной военной базе, хотя и не очень понимал, зачем им она нужна, если война закончилась столько лет назад. Впрочем, это было единственным, что ему знакомо, все остальное было жутко непонятным, так что в первый день он терялся в коридорах, буквально, каждую минуту, как только его оставляли одного. Но на следующий день все они отложились в его памяти как на карте, так что это не повторялось. Буквально каждый человек, проходящий мимо него, пожимал ему руку, что-то говорил, будто они были знакомы, но это было странно, так что ему захотелось поскорее остаться одному.

Общаться было не с кем — он никого в этом времени не знал. Он чувствовал себя одиноким, хотя вокруг бродило сотни людей, словно в каком-то гигантском муравейнике, но он не чувствовал себя причастным к этому, больше нет. Поговорить с кем-нибудь хотелось, но он не пытался. В этом веке он мог оскорбить кого-то, сказав то, что раньше было приличным, ну так он себя оправдывал. Да и, не хотелось выставлять себя дураком, так что он молчал.  
Врачей он на дух не переносил, отчасти, из-за того, что раньше часто болел, отчасти, потому что красивая медсестричка соврала ему в первый же день. Но уже знакомый ему глава этой странной организации (кто бы мог подумать — негр) Ник Фьюри, полковник как и он сам, понял это, как только у него перестали брать анализы и отпустили, ну и нашел выход, а точнее — человека, который сможет помочь ему найти себя в новом мире.

Его данные принесли ему распечатанными, справедливо решив, что он не очень доверчивый. Хотя он наверняка не совсем правильно понял значение многих характеристик, так что это не особо помогло. Но по всему остальному выходило, что он хороший боец, а это уже не мало. Когда этот «боец» с идеальными результатами стрельбы, психологических и еще кучи каких-то других тестов наконец-то явился, Стив потерял дар речи. Это был высокий мужчина, с гордой осанкой; жилистый, с рельефными мышцами, но не перекачанными, как у него самого. В нем чувствовалась хищная притягательная сила. Шагал не торопясь, словно это не он опаздывал к назначенному времени больше чем на два часа. Стив злился, но нечаянно для себя забыл об этом, когда залип на желтых глазах, смуглой коже, трехдневной щетине и совершенно блядского цвета губах. Он никогда не смотрел на других мужчин. Кроме Баки, конечно, тот был его идеалом. Буквально, его тело, пропорции для Стива как для художника были лучшими, а как для человека — самыми желанными. Конечно, сам то он был тощий и нескладный, а тут он, красивый, как чёрт. С Баки у них было мало общего, только цвет кожи был схожим, но у этого мужчины более темный оттенок. Его друг был всегда гладко выбрит, подстрижен — девчонкам не нравилась, что щетина колется при поцелуях. Тот, кто стоял перед ним, был определенно горяч, идеал для своего времени, как Барнс — для своего. Трехдневная щетина, стрижка ёжиком, не совсем армейская, но что-то очень близкое, отличный парфюм, от которого у него закружилась голова. Стив покраснел, смутившись от того, что так пялился, но взгляд не отвел — все-таки он здесь был старшим по званию и представился. Первое впечатление об этом человеке было наилучшим до тех пор, пока он не открыл рот. Нет, голос у него был отличным — с хрипотцой, не слишком низкий, но уверенный, что добавляло ему остроты.

— Доброе утречко! Я Брок Рамлоу, назначен служить нянькой. Ответственность несу только за моральное состояние и освоение в новой среде обитания. За сохранность тушки отвечаю головой, но за честь, увы, не ручаюсь. Вопросы? — и не забыл добавить странную знающую улыбку, которая заставила Стива вздрогнуть.

 

— Стив Роджерс. Как человек ниже меня по званию, вы обязаны обращаться ко мне по уставу или и это поменялось тоже?

— Шах и мат, кэп! Я не ваш подчиненный, сейчас я друг по контракту — кормить, обучать развлекать, следить за сохранностью, но вот о подчинении речи не шло, так что, — тут мужчина издевательски развел руками. — Подчинятся уставу и лично Вам, я не обязан. Прошу любить и жаловать, я ваш новый лучший друг.

***

 

Прошел месяц. Капитан Рамлоу стал ему то ли персональным психологом, то ли просто другом, как и предполагалось. Он не искал популярности, не хотел искупаться в лучах его славы, был рядом, он просто был другим и все. Чтож, он вынужден был признать, что Фьюри был прав, выбрав именно этого человека. Жизнь потихоньку начала налаживаться, жил Стив на базе щита в своей комнате, больше напоминающей ему по размерам гараж для нескольких небольших самолетов. В общем, все у него было на высшем уровне, хотя он и не просил. Фьюри старался быть строгим, но относился к нему как и все, мягко, с состраданием, написанном на его вечно саркастическом лице, но с его участием смириться было проще всего — тот лишь изредка интересовался его делами и здоровьем и исправно ограничивал своих подчинённых, которые то и дело стремились пожать ему руку или выразить уважение. Вскоре все сотрудники привыкли к наличию на под боком звезды такого масштаба. Стив ежедневно бегал, тренировался в зале, выпросил того же Ника, позволить ему участвовать в спаррингах и вместе с СТРАЙКОМ в полном составе, командиром которого и являлся его новый друг, тренировался, чтобы обрести прежнюю форму и улучшить навыки.

Что не говори, но жить в мирное время Роджерс так и не научился и жил теперь, то ли предчувствием угрозы, то ли страстно желая поучаствовать в какой-нибудь хоть малейшей заварушке. И успокоить, наконец, свои капитанские нервы. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что война уже закончилась. Его преследовали кошмары обо всем, чему стал свидетелем ранее, кого не спас и что не предотвратил. Чем спокойнее и слаженной становилась его жизнь, тем более нервным становился Стив.

Дело было еще и в Броке. Кроме череды кошмаров стали появляться так же сны о крепком мужчине, с отменной фигурой и отлично проработанными мышцами. Мастер своего дела, острый на язык, обаятельный, харизматичный, он все меньше устраивал его как друг и все больше, как чертов любовник. Напряжение, в том числе сексуальное, не имея выхода, терзало его и расшатывало нервы. Спокойная жизнь уж точно не для него, это Стив уяснил, как только снова увидел крепкую, обтянутую не привычными форменными штанами, а обычными (на сколько вообще мог он судить) спортивными штанами. Щеки Стива моментально вспыхнули. Роджерс и Рамлоу обменялись короткими кивками.

То, что его сознание выбрало объектом своих мечтаний и мокрых снов и именно командира, было форменным издевательством. То и дело они встречались в коридорах, пересекались в спортзале и ходили вместе на обед.

Тренировочный зал в это время был пустым, все солдаты секретного подразделения сейчас были на ужине, да и до конца дня оставалось не так уж и много. Стив как обычно сделал несколько разминочных упражнений, поигрывая мышцами, и отправился наматывать круги по залу. Где-то на пятнадцатом с половиной, Рамлоу сделал последний подход силовых упражнений и подозвал капитана к себе.

— Как насчет спарринга со мной прямо сейчас, Стиви? — усмехнулся он, растянув его имя в некое подобие клички для дворового пса. И тут же поджег все внутренности несчастного Стива своей улыбкой. Не такой, как для остальных, не ехидной или злой, а веселой, такой от которой у него мучительно сладко ёкнуло сердце. Естественно, он согласился. И тут же проиграл, пожалев командира, который воспользовался нежеланием Стива бить тех, кто слабее.

В силе Брок немного уступал мужчине, но все движения и удары были точными и продуманными. Стив несколько раз похвалил его и смеялся над подначками Брока, в стиле:

— Ты двигаешься, как дохлая крыса, Роджерс. Все еще не можешь согреться, после стольких то лет во льду? — «может быть», — хотел сказать Роджерс, но вместо этого из его рта вырвалось:

— А ты прикоснись ко мне и узнаёшь. — Стив тут же засмеялся, чтобы превратить это в шутку, но поперхнулся воздухом, получив удар под дых.

— Не отвлекайтесь, кэп, и двигайтесь, а то и впрямь заледенеете от бездействия и сидения в четырех стенах.

— Я не сижу в четырех стенах. — тут же насупился Стив, — и я не бездействую, просто подгадываю момент.

— Для того, чтобы потрясти своими яйцами, а не стоять столбом, всегда подходящий момент. — успешно блокировав и отразив серию ударов со стороны Стива, слегка запыхавшись, ответил тот. Роджерс наконец использовал немного грязный маневр и схватил Брока, молниеносно уложив того на лопатки.

— Отдохни, Рамлоу, — сказал Стив и присел рядом с поверженным Броком на корточки и похлопал того по груди. — И не смей вставать! — шутливо пригрозил он и убрал руку, за которую тут же схватился мужчина, потянув его на себя.

— Только, если ты сходишь со мной на ужин, Роджерс. Мы можем даже прогуляться по городу, если только твои кости еще способны выдерживать длительные нагрузки. А то мне опять придется писать ёбанные отчеты о том, как ты случайно сломал руку, пытаясь впечатлить Мэй. — Может была в его глазах какая-то игривая нотка, то ли Стив просто мечтал о том, чтобы сходить с ним на свидание, так что он согласился, как обычно закатив глаза на его подначки.

Договорившись встретится в холле жилого корпуса вечером, парни еще долго подкалывали друг друга, так и не взглянув на часы, сидя на матах около площадки для занятий боевыми искусствами.

***

 

Стив зашел в свою комнату и прислонился к двери, прикрыв глаза. Сердце билось, как бешенное. Глупое сердце.. Голова кружилась так же, как когда он с Баки на его день рождение впервые попробовали спиртное, когда были еще совсем мальчишками. Рамлоу напрочь вытравливал все грустные мысли о Баки из головы Стива, за что тот в своих мыслях называл его своей терапией. Брок Рамлоу - принимать внутрь. Стив был бы не против, если уж совсем начистоту.

Он поднялся и зашел в ванную, попутно заглянув в зеркало на свое отражение. За стеклом находился кто-то другой, не он. Щеки и шею покрыл румянец, словно его сразила лихорадка, а глаза блестели. Теперь он точно выглядел лучше, чем в первые дни, когда напоминал оживший труп. В его жизнь вернулись краски, мир вокруг перестыл быть только белым и черным, а он сам преобразился, сбросив с себя наконец ледяную корку. Он влюбился, окончательно и бесповоротно. Брок разбудил его, а не кучка ученых. 

Раздевшись, он наскоро принял душ, проводя руками по разгоряченным участкам кожи, пытаясь унять дрожь. Тягучее томное желание поселилось под кожей и зудело, не давая связно мыслить. Пушистое мягкое полотенце только еще больше раздражало ставшую чувствительной кожу. Он оделся в чистые, купленные (тоже вместе с Броком) по новой моде в бутике вещи и вышел в узкий коридорчик, обуваясь. За дверью послышались почти бесшумные шаги и замерли перед его дверью. Нетрудно было догадаться, кто там. Сердце снова сжалось в предвкушении. Надо же! Он наконец-то идет на настоящее свидание. Не потому что Баки попросил или снова назначил двойное свидание, забыв у него спросить. Он идет на настоящее свидание с человеком, который ему действительно нравится, будет ходить с ним за руку в общественных местах, потому что так можно, ведь в этом веке можно все.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя месяц тренировок, все подготовлены к участию в освобожденных городах от террористов. Первое задание после стольких лет заморозки. Только вот Брок воспринял все менее радостно. Он кричал около часа, пока он находится в ожидании. Все знают - Капитан Америка и лучший в мире план и стратегия, не так уж много времени прошло с его возвращением, а Брок сам тренировал его. В этом не было ничего общего с солдатом, но командиром, поэтому и не добросовестным отсчетом первого задания Роджерса, быстро пресекать ее на корню.

Нужно разработать план действий. С этой точки зрения, он должен был командовать операцией. В ход шли и запрещены приемы, уместные доводы и крепкие словечки. Это не только сам Капитан, но и сам директор. В конце концов, они решили, что это будет отвлекающим маневром, пока опытные наемники не решаются.

Стив честно старался, сделал все, как просил: спустился на объект от вертолета, положил охрану, открыл двери изнутри и впустил команду. А потом все пошло через жопу. Когда шесть человек, включая Брока, завалило камнями из-за подорванной стены, Роджерс сорвался. Бросил свой пост, кинулся на помощь, убивал всех, кто стоял на пути. Скорее всего, они могут быть вместе и все больше влюблялись. Непривлекательные чувства, болезненная привязанность. Только благодаря ему все остались живы, но нет, не оценил. Он рвал и метал, порождал достояние Америки в клочья. Как он выразился,  
Все знали, что все должны быть понятными, чтобы быть совершенно неэффективными в его взгляде. Они пытались решить этот вопрос, но все без толку. Результат не удовлетворял ни одного, ни другого.

Неожиданно, когда все устали от бесконечных споров, появился агент Коулсон и предложил альтернативу, альтернативу мстителей. Это был компромисс. Который, к счастью, удовлетворял обе стороны. Уже в четверг по электронной почте в телефоне Стива появились новые сообщения от Фила, в которых была указана вся имеющаяся информация на каждого из будущей команды. Так, уже через неполные сутки они все оказались на корабле Щита. Вот как у первого мстителя за спиной появились и другие. Железный человек, Соколиный глаз, Черная Вдова, Халк и Тор. Они тренировались вместе, потом выполняли первые задания, а после стали настоящей командой. Случались и ссоры, благодаря нападению Локи, в существование которого трудно было поверить не только Капитану Америка, но и всему остальному человечеству. Многие из них решались кулаками, ведь недопонимания случаются с любой командой, но и они приносили пользу. После битвы за Нью Йорк все входящие в их новую команду стали национальной гордостью и любовью всего мира. СМИ следили за их жизнью так пристально, что недолго было и до паранойи дойти. Брюс вот, заходя в туалет, первым делом искал камеры и жучки.

Мстители появлялись в каждом выпуске новостей, в первых полосах газет. Стиву претила такая популярность. Каждый, будь то мужчина или женщина, стоило ему кинуть на них взгляд, тут же предлагали ему себя. За этот год изменилось многое. Мстители перестали думать о том, кто прикрывает их спины каждый раз и элитная команда СТРАЙКА и другие спецподразделения ушли если не на последний план, то оказались задвинуты так далеко, что все и думать о них забыли. За проделанную ими работу на карты капали деньги, выдавалось новое оборудование, но расслабившиеся Мстители перестали рассчитывать свои удары, думая только о спасенных гражданских и проделанной работе. При этом бойцы Рамлоу, которые были ему как семья, потому что каждого он находил, выучивал, тренировал он сам, попадали под удар чаще всех. А объяснятся за покалеченных мужей перед женами должен был только он, Брок, потому что обещал сберечь, но не смог. И плевать, что работа такая. Плевать, что каждый знал, на что идет. Ярость не находила выхода, раздражение копилось, а виновником всего был Роджерс, который возомнил себя в силах спасти всех и вся, забывая, кто прикрывает его спину и грудь, разрисованную под мишень. Летящие в эту мишень пули рикошетили именно в его парней.

Стив пытался изредка переброситься парой слов с Броком, но тот только отмахивался от него,как от назойливой мухи. Он ведь не знал, сколько с пришедшей к нему популярностью добавилось работы командиру. Сколько головной боли подбрасывал Стив с каждым новым заданием. Это то при том, что он сам стал едва ли не пушечным мясом. Шел куда идет Капитан Америка, упрямо вел за собой своих волков, только бы успеть сберечь эту капитанскую жопу от чего-то, с чем тот не сможет справиться в одиночку. Конечно, Стив этого не знал, не видел. Он ведь и сам был занят выше крыши. Спасения мира, закрывание очередной дыры собой, только бы больше никто не пострадал. Лучшее, что он мог дать взамен Броку, это быть рядом хоть иногда. Но отношения так не строятся. Как можно ждать друг друга с бесконечных заданий, получая взамен только пару часов вместе? Он старался присутствовать время от времени на тренировках команды. Только так он мог увидеть Рамлоу. Мог попытаться заговорить, подстраховать штангу, будто бы проходя мимо. Но Брок будто бы не видел этого, не замечал всех взглядов, попыток снова наладить отношения. Даже при их ритме жизни у Роджерса и Рамлоу могло что-то выгореть. Если бы желание было обоюдным. Но все рушило одно маленькое «но». Брок не подпускал к себе Стива слишком близко и тот статус «друг», который капитан когда-то имел, теперь обратился в прах. Если раньше он мог попытаться выйти из тупика, названного молодежью "френдзоной", то теперь и друзьями они не были. Даже по контракту, потому что у подписанной рукой Фьюри почти год назад бумажкой, по которой Брок должен был терпеть его общество, истек срок годности, после чего тот стал еще более холодно относиться к нему. Общение — только по уставу, ответ на вопрос о делах был сухим и вежливым. Раньше Стив имел право находиться рядом как друг, а теперь и вовсе не мог подойти. Даже подколки, которые Рамлоу не стеснялся откалывать даже тем, кто выше его по званию, обходили его стороной. Для Брока Роджерс просто перестал существовать. Так Рамлоу было проще заставить себя ничего не чувствовать. Однако, это спасало только на службе, а вот в берлоге, которую он по ошибке называл домом, на него накатывала такая тоска, что хоть на стену лезь. Сердце ныло каждый раз, когда он видел знакомую фигуру в коридоре, яйца поджимались от одного вида крепкой капитанской задницы или темного взгляда, брошенного Стивом в его сторону, когда тот думает, что он не видит. Глупое сердце болезненно екало, когда он слышал знакомый до последней нотки хриплый голос.

Всем казалось, что Брок терпеть не может мужчину. Роль была сыграна, как по нотам, спектакль на двоих все затягивал вокруг их шей петлю и конца-края этому всему не было видно. На людях они будто смотрели сквозь друг друга, не встречаясь взглядами и так до тех пор, пока Рамлоу не получил целых три выходных, и придя домой понял, что окончательно заебался. Хотелось трахаться, потому что полугодовой целибат подзатянулся, ведь он и сам не заметил, как связал в узел свою хотелку, когда понял - не светит. Беспросветный период черных дней в его жизни начался ровно тогда, когда Рамлоу понял, что влюбился, и в кого, собственно.

Сколько слухов ходило о них по Щиту. Но никто так и не смог понять, отчего Рамлоу, который добивается всего чего только захочет и кого, вдруг отступил. Почему не взял то, что само шло к нему в руки? Да потому что совесть взыграла. Она самая. Ведь щит всея Америки должен был иметь счастливую жизнь. Бабу, которая всегда будет ждать дома с кучей жратвы и кучкой белобрысых детей. Счастье, право на которое не должно было достаться Броку. Так что Брок делал вид, что ненавидит его и в тоже время загибался от отчаянной горькой любви, не желая и смотреть в строну кого-нибудь другого. Потому что Роджерс - сильный, смелый, чертовски красивый, идеальный - это на всю жизнь. А с везучестью Брока - еще и в аду останется чему гореть.

 

Роджерс и Рамлоу ненавидят друг друга. Это знает весь Щит, буквально все, кого это хоть как-то касается, потому что Брок хороший актер. И всегда хорошо делает то, что считает нужным. Роджерс принимал это за чистую монету до тех пор, пока не нашел под дверью своей спальни в Щите записку. Если бы у Рамлоу были силы продолжать эту игру, он и дальше бы верил в эту ложь, но Брок заебался. Он дал Роджерсу возможность решить, хочет ли он создать с кем-то нормальные отношения, но тот не стал, так что видит Бог, он пытался, пытался побыть правильным, сделать то, что должен. Так что пусть кто-нибудь будет его осуждать, но Броку пора бы уже урвать что-то лично для себя, раз уж Америка не смогла предложить Стиву кого-нибудь получше его.

Брок ни на что не надеялся, когда писал эту записку. Ведь Стив уже давно не жил в этой комнате, хотя Рамлоу прекрасно знал, что вещи в новую квартиру на Манхеттене тот отчего-то перевозить не спешил.

Сам Стив считал, что Рамлоу подумает, что он сдался. Что его принцип - есть из одной миски с подчиненными, как называл это Рамлоу, для него больше ничего не значит. Но дело было не в принципе равенства, в который он верил и воевал, а в Броке. Ночуя иногда в своей старой комнате, капитан имел причину задержаться в тренировочном зале подольше или издалека понаблюдать, как Брок болтает с коллегами, как занимается в зале, как загоняет себя, стараясь устать настолько, чтобы не вспоминать, как было вначале, когда они только познакомились. Когда сотни запретов не вставали между ними. Сотни людей, которые создавали имидж Капитана Америки, маску, из которой не вылезти. Если бы кто-то узнал, что Капитан Америка - гей, был бы скандал. И никакие толерантности и прочие-прочие не оправдали бы его перед.. Перед кем? Всем должно быть плевать, с кем он, пока он спасает их задницы и черта с два это должно быть его проблемой. Если общественность не признает то, что он тоже имеет право выбора, то ему все равно. До тех пор, пока Брок будет хотеть быть с ним. А заставить его понять это - путь, длиною с экватор (возможно, даже несколько раз, потому Брок тот еще упрямец). Но, как говорят, от ненависти до любви один шаг.

Дрожащими руками Стив разворачивает записку, ожидая чего угодно. Бумажка, сложенная вдвое, была простой страницей из тетради, что сразу отменяло ее возможность быть рапортом об увольнении, да и вообще любым другим официальным документом, чего Роджерс боялся больше всего. Внутри было написано лишь:

«Старый зал, 21:30. Я буду ждать тебя и попробуй не прийти, говнюк.»

Никаких подписей, подчерк без наклона, печатные буквы и ничем не примечательные чернила, но он все равно узнал, от кого она. Не мог не узнать. И Рамлоу, хоть и был мудаком, это прекрасно знал.  
Настолько в духе Брока была эта записка, что за грудиной заныло. Это мог быть конец, раз уж Брок назначил встречу, значит решил выяснить все здесь и сейчас, но Стив решил, что так просто не сдастся. Все было предельно ясно - Рамлоу говорил о том спортивном зале, в котором полтора года назад Брок контролировал тренировки Стива. По большей части, именно его присутствие и едкие замечания помогли ему так быстро восстановиться тогда. Мужчина кинул взгляд на висящие на стене часы. Без пятнадцати одиннадцать. Он безнадежно опаздывал и похоже проебал свой шанс.

Стив несся по пустынным коридорам, мечтая только о том, чтобы застать Брока выходящим из зала или яростно избивающего грушу. Последний поворот, дверь, раздевалка, выход в зал. Роджерс беспомощно оглядывается. В зале пусто. Едва не падая, мужчина повернул ручку другой двери, ведущей в душевую. Брок действительно был там, он сидел на полу, с бутылкой крепкого виски в одной руке и телефоном в другой. Он даже не пошевелился, когда Стив плюхнулся рядом.

Это напомнило момент, когда они так же сидели на полу тренировочного зала, буквально вечность назад.

— Я боялся, что не успею. — сказал вдруг Стив и Брок наконец повернул голову.

— А я сказал, что буду ждать. — проворчал он и вдруг наклонился прямо к лицу капитана. — Едва не убедился в том, что ты ебаный мудашлеп. Не то, чтобы я об этом раньше не думал. И похуй, что мои бойцы жопу рвут и умирают из-за ваших ошибок и твоих, Стив, в частности.

Брок сделал большой глоток из бутылки, не чувствуя вкуса. Напитка в ней осталось всего ничего, так что нетрудно было догадаться, что Брок изрядно пьян.

— Ты ж наверное думаешь, как это такая скотина, как Рамлоу, мог позвать тебя? А я просто заебался, Стив. Больше не могу так жить, твою мать. — мужчина снова глубоко вдохнул, повернул голову и заглянул Стиву в глаза.

— Можешь выбить из меня все дерьмо после, Роджерс и поверь, его окажется немало. — он наклонился ближе и обхватил его нижнюю губу своими.

Стив не сразу понял, как монолог до этого вяжется с нынешним поцелуем, но даже чувствуя вкус алкоголя на губах, все равно подумал, что это самый желанный поцелуй из всех. Это касание длилось всего секунду, но Стив не позволил мужчине отстраниться и приник губам напротив, забирая инициативу.

Первый поцелуй получился неловким, мокрым. Мужчины несколько раз столкнулись зубами, кусались, зализывая ранки, но не давали друг другу увеличить расстояние между ними. Они наказывали друг друга за потраченное время, сгоревшие нервы. Спустя время поцелуев стало катастрофически мало, как и кислорода. Оторвавшись наконец друг от друга, они судорожно начали срывать одежду.

В их первый раз все происходило быстро. Ничего почти не отложилось в памяти, только обрывки, ощущения. Это было, без сомнений, прекрасно. Быстро, неловко, больно поначалу, но прекрасно.

***

 

Утро выдалось не добрым. Во рту пересохло, как в пустыне, а каждый стук сердца отдавался эхом в голове и волной неприятных ощущений. Еще один минус - он был не в своей комнате в Щите, а в другом месте. Просторная комната, вкусные запахи с утра пораньше... Нет, это точно не его комната. Вспоминать вчерашний вечер было страшно, потому что пьяный Рамлоу может что угодно. А пьяный влюбленный Рамлоу может прорубить проход через горы к Роджерсу или сделать еще что похуже.

Как оказалось, в этом помещении есть еще и кухня, большие панорамные окна, отдельная ванная и санузел, чего в своей, пусть даже находящейся в офицерском блоке, каморке он не имел. Из окна открывался вид на открытую тренировочную площадку, на которой уже, как говориться - с утра пораньше, тренировались бойцы Страйка и еще нескольких недавно поступивших под его начало подразделений. Чтож, хоть в одном сомневаться не приходится - он совершенно точно в Щите, что очень даже неплохо, учитывая, что вчерашним вечером он остался наедине с бутылкой Джека в старом тренировочном зале. В том самом зале, в котором они со Стивом впервые поцеловались год назад после одной из тренировок. А потом пустота. Появились Мстители, а за ними, как нить за иглой, угрозы Америке, всему миру и прочая, прочая, прочая поебень, которая так и не дала им со Стивом стать кем-то большим, чем просто друзьями по контракту.

"Долой пиздострадания - жрать охота! " - сказал себе Брок, вспомнив фразу, которая за год стала практически его лозунгом и отлип таки от стекла, свое отражение в котором так тщательно разглядывал последние несколько минут, вспоминая прошлое. Любовь, любовью, но ему и жить ведь на что-то нужно было, и ради чего-то тоже. Но ради чего, это тот еще вопрос с утра после веселой (нет) ночки. Кухня, которую он заметил исследуя территорию, была просторной и светлой, но ее самым большим плюсом было то, что в ней был Роджерс, стоящий у плиты в одних пижамных штанах и жарящий восхитительно пахнущие блинчики. Так что, да, Брок не только забыл о своей болящей голове и пересохшем горле, но и выпал из реальности минуты на две с открытым ртом, едва не заливая слюной паркет. Так вот, оказывается, кто хозяин этой милой комнатки размерами с три его и это так, навскидку.

\- Доброе утро! - сказал Стив, наконец повернувшись к нему лицом. Взъерошенный, с лопаточкой в огромном кулаке, он и так выглядел в сотни раз лучше, чем в его мокрых снах, но ярко-бардовые засосы на его груди делали его просто совершенством. А если учесть, что он проснулся в комнате капитана Америки, в его постели и в одних боксёрах, а здесь больше не было никакой другой кровати, когда он осматривался, то эти засосы вполне мог оставить он сам. Что приводило его в несказанный восторг. Худшие ожидания оправдавшись, стали лучшими.

\- Доброе, кэп. - ответил наконец он, насухо сглотнув. В голове то и дело проносились слишком горячие образы, так что "утренняя бодрость" не заставила себя ждать. - Это я тебя так?

\- Ага. - протянул он, улыбнувшись так, как Брок никогда не думал, что он умеет. Так провокационно, игриво, томно. Нет, это точно не его Кэп. Кэп не умеет улыбался так, улыбаться, намекая на секс.

\- А я жгу, оказывается, после двух литров Джека. - усмехнулся он.

\- Поверь мне, я видел многое, но когда ты пьяный в хламину смог припереть меня к стене душевой и оттрахать, я так охуел, что большего удивления навряд ли в жизни смогу испытать, Брок.

Погодите-ка, Роджерс умеет материться? Ебушки-воробушки, этож надо так накидаться, чтоб соблазнить символ нации, развратить и научить ругаться матом. Стив повернулся обратно к плите и снял блинчики с конфорки, после чего снова вперился в него взглядом. Брока неожиданно пробрал смех. Не то, что бы он не знал, на что способен под алкогольным дурманом, но такое - это нужно было постараться, потому что Стив выглядел довольным, как мартовский кот, которому действительно обломилось.

\- Не злишься, значит? - на всякий случай уточнил Брок. Потому что сам он ничего не помнил, кроме того, что было охуительски хорошо наконец получить то, о чем столько мечтал.

\- Не знаю, на что. - после этой фразы он стал показушно загибать пальцы, насмехаясь. - Ты перестал меня динамить, сам позвал поговорить, трахнул так, что я свое имя едва не забыл, а теперь спрашиваешь, не злюсь ли я? Ты круглый дурак, Брок.

\- Так значит это я тебя динамил, да? - Брок оскалился и подошел к нему почти вплотную, лишь обозначив то, что собирался сделать. Намекая, но оставляя шанс отступить.

\- Да. - Стив сглотнул, а Брок залип на то, как его кадык движется по крепкой шее. Залип на Стива, который не собирался уходить.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-то с этим? - как в бреду прошептал Рамлоу, сжав полувставший член Кэпа через тонкую ткань.

Роджерс не ответил, а просто впился в его губы поцелуем, затыкая на полуслове. Когда сильные руки прошлись по его спине, Рамлоу задрожал, прижимаясь к желанному телу. Ноги подгибались от сладких поцелуев, руки вообще бродили по чужому телу сами по себе. Кто бы мог поверить, что ему на голову свалится такое счастье. Броку Рамлоу только что обломилось.

Стоило только чуть-чуть прийти в себя, как Роджерс уступил ему инициативу. Опытному Броку не нужно было долго гадать, почему все - так. Роджерс еще вчера был столетним девственником, а он трахнул его бухим, и при всем при этом, Стив скорее всего не только никогда не трахался, но и не целовался так: по собственной инициативе, открываясь, позволяя кому-то зайти дальше того, что считает приличным, допустимым. И он остался доволен тем, что Брок сделал это не после свидания, с рестораном и цветами, а так, как хотелось обоим - без всяких прелюдий. Потому что когда они были только вдвоем, никто из них не думал, как, и самое главное, что о них подумают другие. Это хорошо, потому что Роджерс еще не знал, на что он способен в постели трезвый.

Он толкнул Стива, прижимая поясницей к столу и снова вернулся к его губам. Эти пухлые губы манили его еще с первой встречи, когда Роджерс смущался, стоило Рамлоу удачно его подколоть. Или повалить на спину в спарринге как в романтических фильмах нависая сверху и тяжело дыша. Он всегда чуть прикусывал ее в такие моменты, отчего она становилась ярче. Стив все время смущался, но от прикосновений не уходил, иногда словно специально разрешая себя победить. А теперь он смотрел на него снизу вверх, сидя на столешнице из темного дерева, в то время как Брок стоял меж его разведенных колен, кусал нижнюю губу, края которой чуть припухли и потеряли всякий приличный вид. И смотрел так, что он понял - за этот горящий взгляд, за свет, бьющий из него, как от солнца, он отдаст все на свете. Только бы Стив смотрел на него так всегда, с плохо маскируемым восторгом, не скрывая эмоций, чувств, пусть эта детская открытость будет только для него одного.

\- Я там завтрак при.. - прошептал Стив, но Брок остановил его, приложив указательный палец к его рту.

\- Чшшш. Помешательство какое-то... - как в бреду прошептал Рамлоу.

Он убрал руку, но через секунду прикоснулся снова к чертовой губе, провел большим пальцем, дразня. Нежно обвел контуры, прежде чем повторить путь языком. Поцеловал в уголок рта, запустил руку под чужую футболку, лаская открывающуюся молочную кожу, затем отстранился, чтобы снять ее и прильнуть к любимому телу кожа к коже. Спустился ниже, к изгибу шеи, где так соблазнительно стекала капелька пота, чертя едва видимую полоску. Слизал ее, останавливаясь в месте, где в сумасшедшем ритме бился пульс. Чуть прикусил это место чтобы услышать свистящий выдох, переходящий в несдержанный стон.

Брок продолжил ласкать шею Стива, заставляя его млеть и издавать просящие звуки. Спустился ниже и ниже, проводя языком мокрую дорожку, по литым мышцам груди к ореолам чувствительных сосков. Вернулся обратно к губам, целуя, ловя губами стоны и тихие хриплые выдохи.

\- Идем в спальню, а то нагну тебя прямо здесь. - сказал Брок Стиву, стараясь держать себя в руках. Потом не дожидаясь ответа потянул Роджерса за руку в нужном направлении.

В спальню они добрались не скоро. Рамлоу уже был полностью раздет, на бедрах Стива болтались боксеры, которые спустя секунду оказались отброшены в сторону. Колени Стива упирались в край кровати, руки Брока лежали у него на талии, прижимая к себе, губы двигались в одном ритме, руки Стива лежали на плечах Рамлоу, иногда поднимаясь по шее и гладили короткие волосы на затылке. Обоим казалось, что они были сделаны друг для друга, так идеально они подходили, словно один человек разделенный надвое. Рамлоу сел на кровать, притягивая к себе любовника. Стив сел к нему на колени и потерся членом о живот, прижимаясь всем телом.

Руки Брока то и дело соскальзывали с талии на ягодицы Стива, сжимали и гладили вход, дразня. Совсем недавно он был внутри, чувствовал Стива всем телом. Плевать, что сейчас он не помнит. А сыворотка в крови кэпа уже сделала свое дело - Стив был узким, будто он не натягивал его пару часов назад.

Стив если и находился в крайней степени смущения и возбуждения разом, то умело это скрывал, а вот Рамлоу, напротив, мог только исступленно целовать каждый сантиметр кожи личного божества и рычать, теряя из виду поехавшую к чертям крышу, когда тот издавал совсем уж просящие звуки, выгибаясь, как большой кот. Когда он добрался дорожкой поцелуев к паху, щелкнув по головке языком, румянец со щек Кэпа переместился на шею и дальше, красными пятнами покрывая кожу. Рядом всеми оттенками от красного до фиолетового наливались его метки.

Одной рукой Роджерс вцепился себе в волосы, стараясь не сорваться, удержаться на самом краю стыдного горячего удовольствия. Всего было слишком много - и слишком мало одновременно. Все тело горело, то сжимаясь, словно пружина, то расслаблялось и чем глубже его плоть входила в горло Брока, тем больше он сходил с ума, растворяясь в этом безумии.

Рука Рамлоу коснулась его яичек, ласкаясь, и скользнула ниже, оглаживая узкий проход, чуть толкаясь внутрь. Брок выпустил его член изо рта и скользнул ниже, проходясь по мошонке, вбирая в рот то одно яичко, то другое. Стив под ним извивался, ругаясь сквозь зубы, требуя большего. Смущение исчезло без следа, уступая место новым чувствам, от которых хотелось кричать во всю глотку, хотелось сделать все, что угодно, только бы эта сладкая пытка не кончалась.

Брок скользнул языком ниже, и ниже, и ниже, пока не.. Да. Он толкнулся языком внутрь, максимально раздвинув его бедра руками и зафиксировал, не давая ему закрыться. Это новая волна удовольствия прошлась искорками по всему телу, перетекая в пах. Все внизу сладко пульсировало, откликаясь на движения горячего языка внутри, пока тот не переместился снова к члену, заменяясь пальцем.

Когда Рамлоу наконец решил, что подготовил его достаточно, Стив уже три раза чувствовал, что на грани и каждый раз Брок не давал ему за нее шагнуть. Когда горячий твердый член оказался внутри, Стив видел звезды, не помня ни своего имени, ни Мстителей, ни долга, только их и этот момент, который остался на изнанке его век навсегда.

***

 

Приняв душ, Стив аккуратно скользит под одеяло, прижимая тело спящего Брока к себе и обнимая его со спины. Пристроив свои руки на груди командира отряда огневой поддержки, Стив устало выдохнул — работа в штабе сегодня была изнуряющей. Хотя сейчас, оказавшись дома, он готов был провести еще хоть месяц без сна, если бы Брок попросил. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как они стали любовниками. Единственный секрет, который Стив хранил ото всех. Даже не потому что боялся, что о нем подумают - на это ему, как оказалось, очень скоро стало плевать. Просто потому что не хотел подвергать Брока опасности еще большей, чем обычно. Мало ли, кто хотел так отомстить ему. Врагов у них было хоть отбавляй. Он счастливо вдохнул запах волос Брока и зарылся в мягкие пряди на затылке.

— Привет. — тихо прошептал Брок.

Обернувшись, он словил губы Кэпа, подарив ему нежный поцелуй. Обычно, при свете дня, Брок не баловал Роджерса нежностями, которые называл идиотскими, но в такие моменты они оба чувствовали в этом острую необходимость.

— Прости, что разбудил. — Стив ответил таким же шепотом, чтобы не разрушить очарование этого мгновения.

— Я не спал, ждал тебя. — что-то перевернулось в капитане от этих слов. Они стали гораздо ближе, чем просто любовники и Стив был очень этому рад. Обычно они только шутили на эту тему и разбираться в своих чувствах не спешили, но по некоторым фразам можно было угадать мысли Рамлоу. Многие его поступки и вовсе говорили сами за себя. Еще никто не тратил свое время на то, чтобы подождать Стива с очередного задания, не засыпая до того момента, когда крыши домов уже окрашиваются в рассветные краски. Видимо командир просто такой человек — предпочитает словам действия.

— Я скучал. — довольно обычные слова, но Роджерс боялся, что поторопился. И его мысли о том, что это уже не просто привычка или даже не влюбленность, а маленький огонек любви, нежности, надуманные.

— Я тоже. — с надрывом, надломленным голосом, едва слышно, но полоснуло по сердце даря долгожданное облегчение. Стив тут же выдохнул, не помня, как перестал дышать в ожидании ответа.

Возможно теперь они не просто хорошие знакомые, которые делят постель.  
Гораздо больше чем любовники, не просто странная пара, но влюблённые люди, с каждым днем становящиеся на шаг ближе к друг другу. Притираются, идут на компромиссы, спорят. Ругаются, мирятся долго за закрытыми шторами, едва сдерживая крики.

Еще один поцелуй, нежные прикосновения. Пробежать пальцами от колена вверх медленно по бедру и толкнуться ими в нежный плен мягких стеночек. Сорвать резкий выдох с губ и прикусить нижнюю, пухлую губу, которая становится краснее от поцелуев.

Брок действительно ждал его, растянутый, готовый для него. Будто знал, что ему это нужно.

— Стиив! — смешанное со стоном, его имя заставляет кровь прилить к члену. Он словно живет только для того, чтобы вырывать хриплые тихие еще пока стоны и целовать смуглую шею, осыпать поцелуями лопатки и спускаться ниже и ниже поцелуями, пересчитывая позвонки, оставляя свои отметки. Продолжая растягивать, забывая о себе, не различая своих и чужих стонов, чувствовать удовольствие только от того, что ему сейчас невообразимо хорошо. Предвкушать, ведь скоро им обоим будет намного лучше.

Забыть о всех проблемах, забыть поскорее, что существует что-то кроме них и этого момента. Забыться, раствориться в нем, в своих чувствах и делать ему приятно до конца этой чертовой жизни. Потому что так правильно, так необходимо. Сжать его член, поглаживать его мягко, давить на простату пальцами, подводить к грани раз за разом, чтобы забыл свое имя, помнил только про них, чтобы не мог сдерживать крики и рассерженный рык, когда его оргазм в очередной раз прерывают. Чтобы метался на горячей от их раскаленных тел простыне и молил прекратить эту пытку, просил дать ему большего.

— Стииив! — ударяет по нервам, прошивает током все тело и останавливается вместе с кровью в члене. Один ритм сердца на двоих, одно дыхание, когда легкие горят от нехватки кислорода. Все равно целовать, целовать, целовать эти губы до бесконечности. До пляшущих точек перед глазами вместо его прекрасных глаз. Он тонет, тонет в этих глазах и даже не пытается спастись, как в тот раз, в чертовом самолете, когда воздух медленно покидает кабину, уступая место воде. Заменить воспоминание об этом теперешним моментом, чтобы вместо того, чтобы ночью просыпаться из-за кошмаров, утром как подросток дрочить на повторяющийся раз за разом мокрый сон.

Рамлоу. Его Брок. Брать его, отдаваясь. Трогать так, как никто не трогал и уже никогда не будет. Теперь только он, навсегда. Он никому не позволит забрать у него Брока, ни с кем не сможет его делить. Толкаясь в жаркое нутро, он только и мог смотреть в глаза напротив.

— Брок, мой Брок. Только мой. Мой. — все слова вместе с рыком рвутся наружу, каждым толчком отделяя слова.

Когда он чувствует, что уже на грани, Брок кончает во второй раз.

Стив чувствует, как оргазм накрывает его вслед за Броком. Охрененное чувство, когда оргазм партнера становится толчком для его собственного.

— Люблю, люблю. Мой. — криками, раздирающими горло, на последних толчках, чувствуя как собственная сперма оказывается внутри Брока.

— Твой. — тихий рык, на грани слышимости, но такой необходимый. — Люблю, так сильно тебя люблю. — уже шёпотом на ухо, когда Стив разлегся у него на груди, не найдя в себе сил хотя бы выйти.

Обычно он курит после секса, но теперь не тот случай. Он не хочет сжигать никотином эту страсть, прогонять сладкую истому. Он хочет любить, быть любимым и плевать, в какой позе, но так чтобы между ним и любимым человеком не оставалось ни сантиметра.

Вместо затяжки — вспоминать по кадрам, как выглядит лицо командира отряда огневой поддержки, когда он кончает. И слышать, как он шепчет признание, точно зная, что все взаимно.

***

 

Стив часто заваливался к Броку вот так, без предупреждения. Да и не нужно было это, один взгляд в коридоре глаза в глаза и они уже оба знали, что надо. Гораздо легче переживать кошмары жизни супергероя, когда есть тайна, в которую не посвятишь никого. Дома у Брока или, как он ее называл — в берлоге, было уютно. Знакомый срач в гостиной, довольно много его личных вещей, оставшихся после их совместных ночёвок. Пока никто не знал об этом месте, Стив и Брок восстанавливали силы, зализывали раны и не говорили о работе. С самого начала установилось это негласное правило. Так появился их светлый островок, в котором не было смертей и никаких проблем, кроме нехватки продуктов в холодильнике.

***

 

Вот они лежат вдвоем на кровати, оторвавшись ненадолго друг от друга. Свободные пару дней они проводили вдвоем, как и всегда. Брок копался в планшете, а Капитан Америка застыл с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Брок наблюдал за капитаном краем глаза, изредка хмурясь. По опыту он уже знал, что Стив заново переживает грустные воспоминания о своём погибшем друге. Выспросить что-нибудь у него в такой момент было невозможно: тот либо закрывался от него, принимаясь за починку чего-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься, либо уходил и пропадал на несколько часов.

— Я сегодня видел его. — проговорил Стив, борясь с комком в горле. — Гидра сделала из него пса на поводке. Стерли память, он не помнит меня, совсем. В последнюю битву он что-то вспомнил, но потом ему стерли память снова. Сегодня он убил нашего директора.

— Кем он был раньше? — вот оно, подумал Брок, капитан сегодня решил поделиться чем-то с ним, значит доверяет.

— Моим лучшим другом. Первой любовью. Он умер и я не смог его спасти, потом оказался в том самолете и решил, что без него больше не смогу жить. Даже с Пегги не сложилось. А он живой оказался и я во второй раз от ГИДРЫ его спасти не смог. Я не знаю, как дальше жить, зная, что он не принадлежит сам себе, что переживает столько боли из-за меня.

Брок отложил планшет и взял руку Стива в свою. Теперь он знает, что гнетет лучшего человека Америки.

Так у него возникла идея вступить в ГИДРУ.

— Думаешь, его можно вытащить оттуда? — спрашивает он и Рамлоу уже знает ответ.

— Наших врагов слишком сильно охраняют. — уклончиво отвечает он.

— Придется втереться в доверие и узнать, где держат солдата. Да и, придется узнать, как вернуть ему контроль над своим телом. Если все так, как ты говоришь, то он набросится на нас и размажет по стенке и врядли мы вдвоем сможем это провернуть. Придется поднимать много связей и действовать тихо. Мы вляпаемся в еще большее дерьмо, если кто-то сдаст нас ГИДРЕ.

— Ты же знаешь, что нас раскусят. Все в ГИДРЕ помнят меня. — устало сказал Стив.

— А меня нет. Я наемник, так что меня не заподозрят. К тому же они будут думать, что я сливаю им инфу, пока я буду играть на два фронта. Нужно продумать детали, Роджерс, если мы хотим провернуть это все.

— Ты дурак, Рамлоу, если хочешь этого.

\- А мне заебало смотреть, как ты сдыхаешь от этого временами. Мы сделаем это, потому что должны. Потому что твоего друга используют.


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

Брок нарочно сказал "друг". Как бы он не любил Стива и как бы не жалел Баки, которого видел сотню раз: на стендах в музее, где он всегда рядом со Стивом, всегда за его левым плечом. Или из рассказов Стива, которых было мало, но достаточно, чтобы Брок мог понять все его чувства к этому "другу". Или на черно-белой, пожелтевшей со временем, выцветшей фотографии во внутреннем кармане его формы. Он не мог позволить ему забрать у него Стива. 

 

Да, блять, ему больно смотреть на Стива, тоскующего по другу, оплакивающему его спустя столько лет, но еще больнее наблюдать, как Стив, его Стив, разрывается от боли, мечется между Броком, которого ГИДРА с каждым днем, с каждым месяцем затягивает в свои сети и Баки Барнсом, которого Гидра поглотила лет эдак семьдесят назад. 

 

Брок и рад был бы уйти, но Стив не отпускает. Держит крепко, сукин сын. Говорит, любит, но на деле и сам не понимает, может, любит двоих сразу, а может, просто сошёл с ума. Да и сам Рамлоу не уверен насчёт ни одного из этих пунктов. Скорее всего, он и сам давно сошел с ума. Возможно, тогда, когда предложил Стиву этот дерьмовый выход.

 

***

 

Очень странным везением оказалось то, что отряд Брока отправили работать к Зимнему Солдату. О нем ходило много страшных баек. Рамлоу пришлось долго уговаривать своих бойцов, говорить, что так надо. Наверное, сами солдаты тоже думали, что он сошел с ума. Но увидев Зимнего во время разморозки в первый раз, когда они там находились лишь в качестве охраны, проявили профессиональность и за это поставлены были дополнением к его боевой мощи. Весь этот процесс, как оказалось, был проверкой, а команда Рамлоу была давно примечена ГИДРОЙ. Пока ГИДРА подготавливала почву для их вербовки, они пришли сами и предложили себя. Пока парни из одной организации перетекали в другую, ЩИТ разваливался, их, между прочим, стараниями, ГИДРА не могла нарадоваться приобретению таких талантливых бойцов.

 

Брок приходил домой редко. Сил уже не хватало ни на еду, ни на Стива. Он, конечно, все понимал. Ведь он Стив, мать его, Роджерс! Брок выглядел как побитая собака, он -- едва ли лучше, но заботился о нем, любил его. Иногда Броку от этого было больнее, чем от полученных ранее ранений. 

 

И все таки, Стив был его личным солнцем. Единственным, кто удерживал его на краю, кто не давал ГИДРЕ пустить в нем корни. Брок любил Стива так же сильно, как... Как? Да как все на свете! Если бы их привычный мир развалился, вот такой, скверный, опасный и жестокий, Рамлоу бы ни капли не пожалел, зная, что у него будет Стив, его Стиви... Он бы весь мир отдал, лишь бы быть с ним рядом.

 

А потом их мир рухнул в прямом смысле этого слова. Раздираемый внутренними противоречиями, тайнами, ЩИТ пал, а ГИДРА собрала своих оттуда, завербовала остальных, которые думали, что ЩИТ с самого начала был врагом, с которым они столько лет боролись. ГИДРА убедила их в том, что они всегда были ею и они поверили. Все, кроме малой доли людей, которые знали правду. 

 

А потом СТРАЙК созвали в главную переговорную и включили свой зомбоящик. В прямом смысле этого слова. Весь отряд потерял разом и память и личность, и контроль над собой.

 

Брок пришел в себя, лежа избитым в лифте.

 

Все выяснилось, как только Брок смог растолкать свой отряд. Они прокрались в отсек рядом с постом охраны. Пока остальные выясняли, в чем дело, опытным путем, то есть применяя оружие, командир и еще несколько его бойцов раскодировали поток передаваемой информации с камер и выяснили, что они натворили. Щит, по сути, сам сливал ГИДРЕ всю информацию, так что враги прекрасно знали, что, где и как происходит. 

 

Брок был в шоке. Но Стив его явно пожалел. Он бы себя не жалел за такое. Стив просто в очередной раз все стерпел и выпрыгнул из лифта, хрен знает с какого этажа, приземляясь на щит, явно ломая себе кучу костей, но все равно поднимаясь. Словно только что его не предал тот, с кем он делил свое сердце. Стало как-то гадко. Но Рамлоу решил, что будет заниматься самобичеванием после. Он же не баба, в конце то концов. 

 

Стив столько из-за него и Баки терпит. Брок поможет ему и будет рядом, столько, сколько окажется возможным. Пока он не прогонит его сам или пока Рамлоу не отдаст за него свою жизнь, чтобы заплатить.

 

Усилиями зомби-Рамлоу Трискелион был захвачен и не ясно, как распределились бы силы, если бы его отряд был на стороне Стива, как и задумывалось. Хеликериеры были уничтожены Стивом и их командой. Мстители хорошо справились с с работой, не то что Страйк. Сейчас нужно было поскорее лечь на дно, а то Хилл, которой Роллинз так удачно прострелил плечо, укроет их в тюрьме. И плавучая башня - самое малое, что им светит за хоть и не осознанное, но предательство ЩИТА.

 

***

 

Броку не понравилось быть пешкой в чьей-то игре. Так что настало время самому брать все, что ему полагается. И не полагаться на мифическое общее благо. Первым он пристрелит суку-Пирса. А дальше сделает все для Баки. Не ради Стива даже, наверное, скорее для самого Баки. В котором несмотря на все смог разглядеть человека.

 

Он сотни раз видел, как Солдат выгибается под ударами током, как цепляется за жизнь, сам не зная, почему. Как сам держал в руках пульт от машины, которая раз за разом стирала память. Как нажимал на кнопку, надев маску. А потом, дома или на бесконечных базах плакал под душем, заглушая плач шумом воды. Потому что верил, что сможет. Потому что верил Стиву, потому что сам хотел сделать что-то, что будет достойно той веры, с которой в него смотрит Капитан Америка. 

 

***

 

Баки ведь даже не помнит, зачем не отпускает себя, зачем борется, зачем вспоминает раз за разом и почему не дает себе просто умереть. Каждый раз открывает глаза после разморозки и тихо шепчет :

 

\-- Я жив до тех пор, пока бьется твое сердце.

 

Он дал эту клятву себе, Стиву, когда лежал в ущелье, пережив полет в бездну и выбивающие дух удары об скалы. Он умирал, но ГИДРА не дала ему даже это. Он жил : Не живой, но и не мертвый. Призрак. И надеялся, что не умрет, потому что не хотел, чтобы умер он. Но это было между обнулениями. На краткий миг он вспоминал, а потом забывал, но те чувства, что оживлялись в нем в те секунды, отголосками напоминали о себе, заставляя бороться. Чтобы когда-то наконец сбросить оковы ГИДРЫ и закончить бесконечную войну.

 

Его память, в основном, было похоже на хранилище или на базу данных. Все сухо, без эмоционально, только скупые факты. Цели, планы, задания, приказы, техники ведения боя -- все, что нужно оружию, не человеку. Столько лет его убеждали, что он не человек. Оружие и биологический материал. Не более. И он верил им. 

 

Пока у него не появился новый куратор. Ему нельзя было звать кураторов по имени, но он разрешал. Когда другие не видели. Единственным, что из своей жизни помнил Солдат, это кураторов. Всех до единого. Именно поэтому он точно знал, что Брок -- так его звали, был особенным. Именно от него он узнал, что награда бывает приятной. Что награда может быть просто так -- тогда она называлась лаской. Брок менял для него правила, а взамен лишь просил хранить секрет, чтобы он мог помнить, и его как можно дольше не обнуляли.

 

Так новый куратор возвращал ему по крупицам его самого. Пока ГИДРА вбивала в его голову крючки, подгоняя их к новому куратору, Солдат сам привязал себя к нему. Потому что голоса кураторов всегда казались ему жесткими и далекими. Они читали код и он подчинялся, они стирали его, а он лишь позволял им это. Брок был другим. Он всегда был рядом. Он был первым, кого Солдат видел после криокамеры и последним, когда в нее ложился. ГИДРА не знала, как Рамлоу удалось сделать Солдата таким послушным, что ему даже не требовались обнуления. Слушается и хорошо.

 

А Брок просто учил его, тренировал, был с ним на миссиях, чего, кстати, до этого не делал ни один куратор. И после миссий, когда он разберет все задание с ним и со своей группой, напишет отчеты и доложит обо всем Пирсу, Солдат мог рассчитывать на время, отведенное только ему. Не на показ, а впервые, ради самого Баки. 

 

Командир никогда не врал ему. Он говорил, что лжет начальству, ГИДРЕ, ЩИТУ. Но не ему. А Солдат хорошо понимал, когда ему врут. Поэтому верил ему, не подчинялся, как всем остальным, а верил и доверял. И старался защитить его искренне, а не потому что должен. Брок говорил ему, что ведет опасную игру, что он сможет увезти Баки оттуда и вернуть ему память и он верил. Как никому, потому что хотел верить, а не потому что в него это заложила ГИДРА. 

 

***

 

Профессор Арним Зола считал, что нет ничего важнее психической связи между куратором и Солдатом. Ведь связь рождает доверие, а без доверия подчинение -- это ничто. В чем-то он был прав, но именно в этом и была его важнейшая ошибка. Баки и Брок были привязаны друг другу гораздо сильнее, чем остальные кураторы были привязаны к Солдату.

 

Кураторы были привязаны к Призраку, как как патрон к пистолету. Без них он не мог стрелять. Брок же был привязан не к оружию. К своему удивлению, он сумел отыскать в голове Солдата оставшиеся там остатки его личности, собрать их в кучу и надежно привязать себя к ним, навсегда доказав Баки, что пистолет и без патронов может быть оружием. Поэтому Агент разрешал ему называть себя Баки и охотно отзывался на это имя. Потому что оно было только для них двоих.

 

Арним Зола считал вершиной своей гениальности то, что он сумел еще в Аззано получить, наконец, результат всей своей жизни -- сыворотку суперсолдата, основанную на крови Шмидта. После серии экспериментов он добился успеха, когда один из пленных выжил, приняв сыворотку. Работать над его сознанием он не   
закончил -- помешал Капитан Америка. Он забрал с собой плод его трудов, но ученый не был расстроен. Он сделал все, что хотел. Джеймс Барнс считал Капитана Америку своим куратором при этом еще имея свою личность, но не считая себя ею. Когда все снова пошло не по плану и сержант выпал из поезда, Арним только обрадовался, когда нашел его. Проблески сознания приходили к Барнсу все реже, а после он и вовсе стал считать, что капитан был его куратором и когда Солдат больше не нужен был ему, выбросил из поезда, чтобы избавиться.

 

Хоть Зола и считал это своим величайшим достижением, он не знал, насколько близки были Баки и Стив. И Баки любил Стива больше всего на свете, так что когда Брок привязал его к себе, это запустило в его голове механизм, который не стерли обнулениями. Капитан и Солдат после Аззано, где на записанную в подкорку наложилась вторая, правдивая история и тот начал потихоньку вспоминать себя, уходя от крючков. Сопоставляя воспоминания с записанными ГИДРОЙ записями, Баки научился видеть правду.


	4. Chapter 4

***

 

Баки просыпается. Впервые не от крио, а от обычного здорового сна. Он чувствует себя полным сил, но слегка дезориентированным. На помощь приходит искусственный интеллект, который рассказывает ему о новостях, где он и сколько прошло времени. Баки уже приходилось иметь дело с такими технологиями в ГИДРЕ, так что он не удивляется.

 

Как оказалось, куратор вытащил его, пока ГИДРА считала потери и искала нового руководителя. Все по странному стечению обстоятельств забыли на время про Зимнего Солдата, который, как они думали, выполнял мифическое задание от Пирса. По плану Рамлоу он должен был сбежать с Кэпом с хеликериера и уехать по поддельным документам в Румынию, залечь там на дно до появления самого командира и двинуться дальше уже вместе.

 

Баки спешил на помощь Стиву по поручению куратора, так же чтобы рассказать ему о их с командиром плане. Но внезапно на подходе к кораблю на пути Солдата стал приспешник Пирса, посланный, чтобы вернуть его на базу. Он умел использовать триггеры, так что у Баки случился рецидив. 

 

Код, который прочитал неизвестный, активировал вирусную программу, установленную Золой в его голову как раз на такой случай, чтобы по необходимости быстро привести Солдата в боевую готовность, не прибегая к более долгому пути обнуления и замены воспоминаний с последующим применением основного кода. Потому что все понимали, если во время задания он выйдет из-под контроля и перестанет подчиняться, возникнут большие проблемы и нужно будет использовать что-то одновременно быстрое и действенное. Раньше этот код не применяли — не было необходимости, так что из всех, кто знал его, в живых остался только Пирс. Так что виновного долго искать не пришлось. 

 

Программа запустила процесс замены воспоминаний с новым заданием: Убить Стива Роджерса. Что он почти сделал, по ходу дела помешав ему заменить платы системы наведения. В итоге завязавшейся драки Роджерс все-таки смог их заменить и корабли уничтожили друг друга, в то время, как они еще находились внутри.

 

Когда огромная опора упала на него, придавив ноги к стеклянному полу, он уже был без сознания, получив сильное сотрясение. Роджерс вытащил его из-под обломков.

 

Баки был растерян. Он понемногу вспоминал произошедшее, но код все ещё был в его голове и все, чего он добился ранее, исчезло. Рядом никого не было. Никого, кто мог бы дать команду, как жить дальше. Его бросили здесь одного, потому что куратор верил в него, а он не смог оправдать его веру и все испортил. Как всегда. Кому он нужен теперь? Испорченный товар, неспособный выполнять приказания, не способен ни на что без куратора. Разве может он рассчитывать теперь на что-то?

 

Не кстати появилась сильная головная боль, разрывающая черепную коробку надвое. Жужжит, чешется изнутри и ноет, словно внутри рой мелких пчёл. Они кружат там, стукаются о стенки черепа и впиваются жалами в подкорку, вызывая этим адские мучения. Этот звук заглушает все мысли, да и можно ли заставить себя думать, вспоминать, когда это так больно?

 

Кажется, он кричит. Но он не слышит ни крика, ни звука своего собственного голоса, потому что рой в голове все громче и громче, и громче, и громче… Рядом словно бьют, не стихая, невидимые огромные барабаны. И он слышит звук, который помнит с обнулений. Звук, с которым электрический ток проходит сквозь кожу, мышцы, кости и впивается в мозг, потрескивая, наводя там свой порядок. 

 

На секунду все обрывается. И это еще страшнее, потому что после такого, тишина оглушает, лишает сознания, лишает зрения. Глаза будто заволокло пеленой, а тишина превращается в нарастающий писк ультразвука. Который впивается в уши тысячами крошечных свёрел, которые крутятся, сверлят, каждое в свою сторону и со своим темпом, что создает полнейший хаос из боли. Глаза горят изнутри. Хочется расцарапать череп и достать оттуда всё, чтобы боль ушла. Но боль не уходит, так что уже нельзя понять, сильнее она становится или пульсирует на одном уровне.

 

Все органы чувств отключаются. Тело не слушается, только трясется и дрожит так, как будто внутри, прямо под кожей роятся черви. И кажется, если поднести руку к глазам, то можно будет увидеть это. Но он не может. Он не понимает, то ли не может двигать руками, то ли перед глазами и правда стоит пелена, казавшаяся только недавно белым потолком.

 

Зрение постепенно фокусируется, но тряска продолжается, как на корабле: Вверх и чуть-чуть влево, вниз и вправо, описывая восьмерки, то сужаясь почти в полоску, то возвращаясь и описывая почти идеально ровные круги. И снова восьмеркой…

 

Глаза всё-таки находят, за что зацепится — это чье-то лицо. Баки пытается сосредоточиться на деталях. Так он угадывает нос, подбородок и глаза, такие синие, синие — словно океан вечером, когда тень еще не накрыла его. Что-то внутри вновь решает наградить его залпами орудий, из которых он, видимо, любил раньше стрелять. Он отчетливо ощутил каждый калибр и вид оружия. Рядом, прямо над правым ухом, кажется, прогремел фейерверк, оглушив его не менее пяти десятью залпами. Так что он теряет из вида прекрасные глаза, о чем тут же жалеет. Он не чувствовал боли, глядя в них.

 

Перед глазами снова темно. Вне всяких сомнений, он опять потерял сознание. Вместе с темнотой уходит боль, к которой он даже привык. Тишина ей на смену, к счастью, не приходит. Потому что он помнит, что приходит после нее. Он позволяет себе окончательно соскользнуть во спасительную тьму, которая обволакивает его, словно кокон и он перестает ощущать себя. Сознание, наконец, меркнет.

 

***

 

Очнувшись, он первым делом замечает, что находится в той же комнате, но уже прикованный к постели. Голову поднимать слишком тяжело, но он может разглядеть рядом с кроватью человека. Силуэт размыт, но кажется, это куратор. Брок. Он его не бросил! Значит, он ему еще нужен. Облегчение затапливает его с головой.

 

Брок все еще разглядывает его, не решаясь заговорить. Баки решает взять дело на себя:

 

— Я жду приказаний, командир.

Мужчина вздрагивает и опять внимательно на него смотрит.

 

— У меня нет для тебя приказаний сейчас.

 

Баки хмурится. Нет приказаний сейчас? В каком это смысле сейчас? Значит, задание будет потом? Последний вопрос он решает задать вслух.

 

— Нет, Баки, у тебя больше не будет заданий. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не восстановишься.

 

— Я отправлюсь на хранение? Восстановление не требуется, все системы работают в пределах восьмидесяти процентов. Ресурсы обновлены.

 

Командир замялся. Он отвернул голову, сверля взглядом стену. Он всегда так делал, когда хотел ответить на вопрос, не используя ругательств. Наконец, он заговорил:

 

— Нет, ты больше никогда не будешь отправляться на хранение. Твое единственное задание сейчас — это восстановление. В том числе и памяти. Запасной код Золы повредил все, что ты смог вспомнить, так что я хочу определить, сколько осталось нетронутым. После этого мы сможем начать процедуру очищения воспоминаний.

 

— Принято. Но что я должен делать, командир?

 

Брок улыбнулся и подошёл к нему, садясь на край кровати. Улыбка капитана — это хороший знак, значит наказания за его словами не последует. Он протянул руку и провел по его волосам, как делал раньше, если у него был хороший день. Баки прикрыл глаза и незаметно для себя сам потянулся за ласкающей рукой, поддевая её головой. Уголки губ Рамлоу едва уловимо поползли вверх. Иногда Солдат, смертоносный, неуловимый призрак казался ему всего лишь котом. Большим, ленивым, каким часто становился после хороших операций.

 

— Ты не должен делать то, чего сам не хочешь, а остальное — по желанию. Все, что я сейчас хочу, это чтобы ты почувствовал себя хорошо. Так что отвечай на вопросы и сообщай сразу же, как только почувствуешь хотя бы малейшее изменение состояния или какие-то отклонения от нормы, ясно? Мне нужно знать все, что ты чувствуешь или вспоминаешь.

 

— Звучит легко. Брок, ты ведь правда больше не будешь меня обнулять? — Баки со страхом посмотрел на командира. Воспользовавшись тем, что рядом с ними никого нет и никто не наблюдает, он решил перейти на более мягкий тон, который когда-то перенял у самого Брока. Тот взял в руки его лицо и сказал:

 

— Это было в ГИДРЕ. Но теперь мы не в ней и они не смогут снова сделать тебе больно или заставить сделать это меня. — Брок еще раз провел большими пальцами по его щекам и отстранился. Баки почувствовал себя одиноко.

 

— Пошли на кухню. Тебе нужно поесть.

 

С этими словами он убрал с его тела крепления, что удерживали его на кровати и помог натянуть на себя одежду. Она была непривычной для Солдата, который ничего кроме своей формы раньше не носил.

 

***

 

— Как он?

 

— Чувствует себя нормально, но все, что он смог вспомнить, исчезло из-за кода. Он помнит только кураторов. Все, что он сейчас о себе помнит, связано с ними.

 

Вечером, после целого дня, проведенного с Баки, он наконец смог добраться до комнат, заботливо выделенных им Старком в своей башне. На то, что они были для него и капитана на двоих, они решили не реагировать, потому что свои отношения не скрывали, но и не афишировали, так что отрицать не было смысла.

 

Помощь Тони пришлась кстати. Разгромленная Мстителями ГИДРА еще не скоро сможет собрать свои силы, чтобы напасть на них. Поэтому башня была их лучшим выбором, хоть и очевидным. К тому же, Старк заслуженно получил звание лучшего техника и убедил их, что сможет помочь если не с мозгами Баки, то с рукой уж точно. Потому что Брок не сомневался, техники ГИДРЫ установили в ней не одно устройство слежения и еще мало ли какие «подарочки».

 

— Пошли в кровать, Брок, нам нужно отдохнуть.

 

Капитан поднялся с дивана на котором сидел и приблизился к любимому. Брока целиком захватило отчаяние. Все, что он смог сделать за целый год, обратилось в прах. Да, Баки все еще помнит его, но все что он вспомнил о Стиве, всю ложь ГИДРЫ, которую он смог распознать, стерли. И все усилия Рамлоу оказались напрасными. И будут такими до тех пор, пока в голове Баки полно крючков, за которые могут подергать враги, чтобы вернуть его себе.

 

Стив прекрасно понимал, что чувствует Брок, потому что сам думал о том же. Он обернул руки вокруг его талии и прижал Рамлоу к себе. Когда мужчина обнял его в ответ, он сказал:

 

— Ничего не было зря, малыш. Баки с нами, с ним все хорошо, значит мы можем наконец расслабиться и побыть вдвоём, да? Пошли в спальню. У меня есть для тебя сюрприз.

 

Он отстранился и за руку потянул его к спальне. Рамлоу улыбнулся: Только Стив может за секунду заставить его почувствовать себя  
лучше. Волнение как рукой сняло — они и правда заслужили себе выходной.

 

Ванная комната королевских размеров была спрятана за неприметной дверью, замаскированной под встроенный в стену шкаф. Сейчас он, похоже, ощутил и оценил все плюсы иметь много денег. Старк, как оказалось, в себе ни в чем не отказывал и обладал незаурядной фантазией.

 

Капитан помог ему раздеться и разделся сам, прежде чем сесть в приготовленную заранее огромную горячую ванну, по своим размерам напоминающую средних размеров джакузи. За это Брок был благодарен Старку больше всего. Он залез в ванную следом за Стивом и устроился, удобно откинувшись ему на грудь.

 

Прикрыв глаза, он постарался откинуть все негативные эмоции и сосредоточиться на нежных руках Стива, разминающих его плечи, оглаживающих бока. Он повернул его голову к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Когда Рамлоу совсем разомлел, капитан отстранился и перевернул их. Оказавшись между раздвинутых ног любовника он продолжил ласки, покусывая и целуя нежную кожу шеи и груди. Когда он наконец-то добрался к левому соску, опалив его горячим дыханием, Брок забыл обо всём на свете, кроме рук, блуждающих по его телу и горячих губ, которые оставляли на коже яркие засосы. Расслабившись, он пропустил момент, когда перестал сдерживать стоны, рвущиеся наружу.

 

Рука Стива тем временем оказалась меж его ног и гладила вставший член. Рамлоу издал удивленный смешок, когда каждый кубик его пресса Роджерс одарил мягким игривым поцелуем-укусом. А следом захлебнулся стоном, когда вторая его рука начала массировать чувствительное место за яйцами. Услышав такую реакцию на свои действия, Стив приник к его губам в страстном поцелуе, буквально выпивая громкие стоны.

 

Когда в него вошло сразу два пальца, Брок уже не ощущал ничего, кроме острого удовольствия и любви, затапливающей его сердце до краёв.

 

Иногда, когда Рамлоу пошло шутил или напоминал своему любовнику о чем-то, что происходило в их постели, он густо краснел или смущенно улыбался, пряча глаза и выглядел при этом так мило, что Брок чувствовал себя наглотавшимся мыльных пузырей. Но когда они были близки, как сейчас, проще говоря — трахались, он сходил с ума от уверенного в себе Роджерса, который одним взглядом мог заставить его подчиниться. А от его горячих рук и страстных поцелуев, он, казалось, запросто мог воспламениться. И сгореть только глядя на то, как член Стива входит в него на всю длину, растягивая мышцы, натягивая его на себя. Как сейчас.

 

В первые секунды, Брока, кажется, трясет мелкой дрожью, а от тела, прижимающего его к себе, ощущения такие, будто между ними ходят искры. Стив не ждет, пока он привыкнет, потому что прекрасно знает Брока. Тому примесь боли к острому наслаждению дарит невероятные ощущения.

 

Движения быстрые, но точные, языками пламени отзываются внизу живота. Внутри все горит. От взгляда глаза в глаза все тело плавится, а мышцы то напрягаются, то расслабляются, не подчиняясь хозяину.

 

Все в голове смазывается, когда острая вспышка удовольствия проходит по телу — это Стив укусил его за сосок, не прекращая быстрых движений. От неожиданности Брок широко распахивает глаза и в этот же момент Роджерс дарит ему самый горячий поцелуй из всех. Его язык проходится сначала по кромке зубов, будто задабривая и тут же, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Рамлоу шире распахивает рот из-за очередного громкого стона — почти крика, просказывает внутрь, касаясь его языка игриво, словно ласкаясь. Когда он прикусывает его нижнюю губу почти до крови, Рамлоу кончает, громко крича и даже не замечая этого. Мир вокруг плавится и только вспышки удовольствия сотрясают его тело в оргазме, пока Роджерс еще двигается в нём, попадая точно по простате.

 

В момент, когда Брок чувствует теплое семя внутри себя, он пребывает где-то на грани сознания. Стив дает себе ещё пять минут отдышаться и вылезает из ванны, вытираясь и ничуть не смущаясь взглядов, которые на него бросает нежащийся в ванной любовник. Потом он помогает вылезти Рамлоу и дает тому чистое полотенце.

 

Как оказался в кровати, он не запомнил, но лежа щекой на груди капитана, даже не пытается стереть с лица глупую улыбку. Скрывать которую просто нет сил.

 

— В темноте все равно не видно. — подумал он проводя пальцем по коже мужчины и засыпая. Сюрприз, похоже, удался на славу.


	5. Chapter 5

***

 

Брок очнулся от звона телефона. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он поднял взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку, со стороны которой доносился звук. Мобильный был Стива, но посмотрев на суперсолдата, который редко когда позволял себе так расслабиться, не подрываясь с кровати от малейших шорохов, он не смог сдержать смешка и решил сам ответить. Не хотелось будить его - вдруг что пустяковое. Хотя какие могут быть пустяки, если человек позволил себе нарушить их покой в такую рань. Даже герои нуждаются в отдыхе. Капитан Америка сладко спал, прижимая его к своей груди. Ну разве он мог его разбудить? Вздохнув, он всё-таки взял трубку. Больше конечно для того, чтобы Стив не проснулся, а не потому что чувствовал себя обязанным отвечать в любом состоянии, как считал Роджерс. На том конце, как ни странно, оказался сам хозяин башни.

Раздался бодрый голос. Брок удивился - сейчас было около четырех, а значит, они с Кэпом проспали только несколько часов. Хотя, зная Тони, он сомневался, что тот вообще когда-то спит и вообще, было похоже, что кровь ему давно заменил кофе. Ну, это если судить по тому, что он в любое время суток был на ногах, чаще всего пропадая в мастерской. Или названивая Роджерсу с очередными идеями, за что Брок хотел ему врезать. Особенно когда это случалось в очень неподходящее время. Понимая, что отвлёкся на свои мысли, Брок попросил собеседника повторить всё, что он с такими усилиями втолковывал ему последнюю минуту.

Раздался раздраженный вздох, затем Тони набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и проорал в трубку:

— Барнс, говорю, ваш взбесился! Бегает, крушит все. Уже разбил несколько панелей Джарвиса и достал из стен все камеры. Так что бегите и спасайте мое имущество.

Свободной рукой Брок потер лицо, отказываясь верить в то, что какая-то хрень вечно как будто специально пытается случиться именно в их выходные. Собравшись с силами и стараясь затолкать раздражение поглубже, он ответил:

— Ладно, я понял, Старк. Я разбужу Стива, а ты его задержи.

— Джарвис уже запер его на этаже, но не думаю, что дверь его надолго остановит. Так что не рассиживайтесь, а идите и усмиряйте свою принцессу.

Брок скинул звонок и кое-как выпутался из медвежьих объятий Стива. Он тут же почувствовал это и проснулся. Глядя на него милейшим сонным взглядом из под полуприкрытых век он поинтересовался в чем дело, стараясь держать глаза открытыми и не заснуть снова. Они спали так мало, потратив все время прошлой ночью на то, чтобы насладиться друг другом и совсем не успели отдохнуть. Рамлоу тяжело вздохнул, коротко поцеловал, прежде чем вывалить на него новую проблему.   
Брок с сожалением обвел взглядом его тело, отметил почти исчезнувшие засосы на груди, затем взглянул на их теплую мягкую кровать ещё раз и принялся натягивать одежду, заставляя себя не думать о том, как сильно хочет в нее вернуться.

— Вставай, Кэп! Кажется у нас красный код. Барнс уже расхуярил пол этажа, пока мы спали.

— Ясно. Язык, Рамлоу. - Брок закатил глаза скорее по привычке, чем если бы его это действительно раздражало. Вставать между Роджерсом и его воспитанием не было никаких сил, да и результатов это все равно не приносило. Брок пытался. Стив стал более откровенным в постели, но не более. Не то, чтобы Брок не был доволен тем, чего добился.

Сонливость мгновенно сошла с лица Кэпа, когда он встал и начал натягивать вчерашнюю одежду, справляясь буквально за пару секунд. Выходя в коридор они ускорили шаг, стараясь больше не тратить время - могло произойти что угодно.

Вместе они добрались до уровня, который был выделен Барнсу. Там были не только спальня, кухня и ванная, но и лаборатория, устроенная там Старком специально, чтобы не приходилось оборудование каждый раз таскать по этажам. Этаж был практически изолирован — никто не горел желанием навещать его, так что часто кроме Барнса там никого не бывало. Но иногда в ней круглые сутки сидели врачи и ученые, которые следили за состоянием Солдата во время срывов или ухудшений состояния, если такое случалось. К счастью, вчера у него никаких процедур не было, следовательно, сейчас она скорее всего пустует, что им на руку.

Двери лифта открылись и Брок со Стивом двинулись на поиски Баки. Звуков не доносилось, так что они пошли по направлению к его спальне, возле которой он скорее всего мог находиться. Коридор был частично завален кусками стен, отделки и мебели, каких-то проводов и непонятно чего еще, из-за чего Брока передернуло.

В спальне его не оказалось, но появившийся шум привлек их на кухню. Баки сидел на столешнице и кидал в стену ножи, которые Брок обычно использовал, когда готовил для него еду. Он и не подумал их спрятать, потому что Баки выходил из своей комнаты только с ним и обычно был послушным, не пытаясь завладеть ими.  
Но сейчас у Баки по-видимому новый приступ. Такое случалось еще в Гидре, когда Солдат срывался. И всегда это значило одно - он что-то вспомнил. Навряд ли что-то хорошее, раз он так взбесился. Пока Брок судорожно соображал, что лучше сделать, чтобы не спровоцировать его, Джеймс повернулся, заметив их, и метнул нож для хлеба в их сторону. Он не целился, но попал как раз ровно между ним и Стивом, предупреждая. На секунду Брок задумался — может он только сделал вид, что не целился, как обычно делал, когда хотел произвести впечатление на него. Ни к кому ни в Гидре, ни где-либо еще он не испытывал никаких эмоций. Не выдавал ни свое отношение, ни страх, ни презрение, ни расположение, ничего. Но во время тестов, когда знал, что Брок наблюдает, он делал все идеально, пытаясь впечатлить его, заслужить награду. Поощрение. Это было лучше, чем видеть абсолютное безразличие ко всему в его глазах. Когда Брока привязали к нему, сделали куратором, он сделал все, чтобы это пропало. Чтобы Баки захотел жить, чтобы захотел бороться против всех с ним. В его глазах появился азарт, а в движениях - плавность. Почти живая. Баки переставал быть только машиной, когда он был рядом. И хоть чтобы добиться этого, пришлось оставить систему кнута и пряника, но это были хотя бы не бесчеловечные пытки, а награда - не просто похвала, не просто - "хорошо, Солдат", а нечто большее, но это помогло. Баки стал послушнее, мягче. У него появилась цель - заслужить награду. Заслужил, значит тебе хорошо, нет - значит плохо. Солдату было хорошо, стоило ему просто проявлять к нему человеческое обращение, верить в него, говорить как с человеком, а не вещью. Когда он гладил его по волосам, перебирая мягкие непослушные пряди, пропуская их меж пальцев, на его лице появлялось почти мечтательное выражение. Он прикрывал глаза, а на щеках появлялись ямочки и подрагивали уголки губ, будто он вот вот улыбнется. Смотреть на это было больно. Баки был человеком, он этого заслуживал. Не потому, что хорошо справился с заданием, а потому что так просто должно быть. Потому что это правильно.

Стив сделал ошибку, попытавшись шагнуть в его сторону, чтобы успокоить. Рамлоу пожалел, что не предупредил его. Не терпящий прикосновений к себе от чужих из-за экспериментов Золы и других ученых над ним, Баки подозрительно относился ко всем, кто хотел вторгнуться в его личное пространство. К себе он подпускал только Брока, всегда узнавая его даже после обнуления. Но вот Стив - он был чужаком. А Баки - необузданным диким, как пламя и таким же быстрым. Спустя секунду он уже держал в захвате Кэпа, смотря на своего куратора немигающим взглядом. Предупреждая - нельзя, не подходи! 

В хорошие моменты личное пространство Зимнего не превышало длины его вытянутой руки — обманчиво мало, потому что это самое удобное расстояние для удара в случае чего. Сейчас оно увеличилось до нескольких метров, а потому как только Стив переступил видимую только для самого Солдата черту, он тут же перешел в оборону. Чаще всего для себя Брок мог объяснить такие моменты поговоркой: «Лучшая защита — нападение». Он не сомневался, что его подопечный именно обороняется, так как понял это, когда он нападал на ученых или охранников в лабораториях ГИДРЫ, только если чувствовал от них угрозу, ведь хорошо понимал, что от них хорошего ждать не стоит.  
Однако, для него Баки всегда делал исключение - между ними не было границ. Он не отходил, когда Брок оказывался слишком близко, не нападал даже если чувствовал от него угрозу, ни разу не ослушался прямого приказа. 

Брок решил вмешаться, пока Зимний не убил капитана. А тот, когда возвращался к первичным настройкам, вполне способен был это сделать. А он не мог дать ему даже попытаться это сделать, не только потому что боялся за Стива, но и потому что сам Баки, когда приступ закончится, будет ненавидеть себя за то, что сделал. Хотя он был первоклассным убийцей, не оставляющим следов, он сильно страдал, если ему приходилось убивать невинных. Это давало понять, что в Зимнем Солдате не так уж мало человеческого. Оно очень глубоко запрятано Гидрой, но стереть такое бесследно уж точно из разряда невозможного.

— Отставить, Солдат. — хорошо знакомым ему тоном громко сказал он.

Всю жизнь Брок провел, подчиняясь приказам и отдавая их, но приказывать Зимнему часто было очень больно. Когда из милого растерянного парня Баки Барнс превращался в машину для убийств, то понимал только язык приказов и вся его жизнь состояла из наказаний за неподчинение, тренировок, внутривенного питания и обучения для разных заданий. Другого языка не предусматривали, когда делали из него это, так что Брок ненавидел себя за то, что ему снова приходилось использовать команды Гидры.

Зимний выпустил Стива из захвата и отошел, склонив голову. Броку не нравилось заставлять его подчиняться, но другого выхода не было. Навряд ли Роджерсу тоже понравилось видеть своего друга в таком состоянии, но Брок лучше его знал, что нужно делать.

— Полный отчет, Солдат. — Рамлоу даже не заметил, как сам снова стал жестким куратором, подходя к подопечному и, незаметно для себя, будто загораживая Стива своей спиной, пытаясь его защитить. Или, если придется, остановить Солдата от убийства того, кого он сейчас принял за угрозу для себя. Потому что он слишком хорошо знает, что угрозы нужно устранять. Сначала стрелять, а потом спрашивать. Так говорил ему сам Брок, но Солдат и так хорошо это знал.

— Я не.. Я не могу.

У Рамлоу сердце сжалось, когда он это сказал, беспомощно глянув из-под длинной челки, упавшей ему во время драки на лицо. Две личности боролись между собой, чтобы занять главенствующую роль у него в голове. Но то, что он смог ослушаться приказа значит, что Баки Барнс сдаваться пока не собирается.

— Всё хорошо. — Его голос смягчился. — Кто ты?

— Я не уверен, что понял вопрос.

— Как тебя зовут? — перефразировал Рамлоу свой вопрос.

— Я... Джеймс, сэр.

— Хорошо.

Брок жестом показал Стиву на дверь, но тот помотал головой из стороны в сторону, отказываясь уходить. Тогда он сделал еще один шаг ко все еще стоящему по стойке смирно агенту. Он вглядывался в его лицо, стараясь поймать его взгляд и показать, что не злится и все хорошо. Баки сейчас вовсе не походил на оружие, максимум, на загнанного в угол зверя. Он заметил кусочки побелки у него на голове и стряхнул их с его волос. Потом еще раз нежно провел, поглаживая.

Взгляд солдата заметно смягчился. На него не злятся за то, что едва почувствовав одиночество, он кинулся крушить все вокруг. Он и в правду почувствовал себя брошенным, когда проснулся, а глупый голос из стен не пускал его к командиру, давил на него своей напускной вежливостью и хотел заставить его вернуться в постель. Тогда он разозлился и захотел заставить его замолчать, не видеть, не смотреть на него. Он, казалось, знал о нем все, ему везде чудились его глаза и уши, словно он был рядом, но не давал ему себя увидеть. К тому же, сходство между ним и голосом Пирса было слишком большим, чтобы он мог разрешить ему им управлять. Сейчас он злился на себя за глупость, потому что если командир попросил этот голос смотреть за ним, значит так надо. Он не должен был сомневаться в его решении, сомневаться в нем. Он ослушался его, значит, должно быть наказание, чтобы он мог искупить вину и доказать, что понял ошибку, чтобы командир снова смог на него положиться, чтобы мог ему доверять. Почему-то командир не злится. Он успокаивает его, трогает его волосы, гладит, а не отсылает прочь от себя. Но если Брок считает, что наказание не нужно и он не виноват, значит, так правильно. Он не будет снова в нем сомневаться.

— Тебе нужно вымыться. Пошли в душ.

Ласковая интонация подкупала, но было видно, что Зимний колеблется. Душ всегда ассоциировался у него с чем-то неприятным, с болью и холодом. Часто вместо душа солдата просто поливали ледяной водой из шланга, думая, что он ничего не чувствует. Он мог терпеть холод и боль, но внутри все равно ненавидел эту процедуру, злясь на всех за то, что ему нельзя сопротивляться, нельзя раскидать их по углам, наслаждаясь хрустом костей, нельзя было даже шевелиться. Все мышцы сковывал холод, как в криокамере, но он не засыпал, а пытка все продолжалась, так что сил уже не было терпеть боль, которую приносит холод.

Но Брок еще никогда не делал ему больно и сейчас навряд ли станет. Страх еще был, но когда он снова встретился взглядом с Рамлоу, то не увидел угрозы, так что послушно последовал за ним. Даже если он хотел так наказать его за провинность, сил сопротивляться не было. Брок не станет его мучать. Он не такой, как они. Значит, ему можно довериться и в этом.

Брок повел Баки обратно в его комнату, рядом с которой находилась ванная. В комнате он захватил пару чистых полотенец и одежду. Жестом указал застывшему у стены Баки на дверь ванной комнаты и вошел вслед за ним. Слава богу, хоть сейчас Роджерс не пошел с ними, иначе нервы Брока точно не выдержали.

Душ поможет ему прийти в себя, уверял сам себя Рамлоу, стараясь оставаться спокойным.

— Раздевайся.

Все было странно — это, естественно, был не первый раз, когда ему приходилось мыть солдата или видеть его голым, но он все равно ощущал себя как-то не так. Да и, это уж точно не было изменой Роджерсу, раз он сам его попросил заботиться о своём друге. Или любимом. Все было сложно, ведь по сути, он любил Баки до него и вроде Брок даже не ревновал, хотя знал прекрасно — чувства Стива к Джеймсу еще не остыли. А должен был? Он даже не знал, ревнует ли Стив его к Баки или Баки к нему и ревнует ли вообще. Кого он любит больше?

Сам он не очень понимал, что чувствует. Он любил Роджерса — это было ясно как день. Смог бы отпустить его к другому, если бы он только этого захотел. Самому было бы больно, но он не стал бы его держать. Лучше осчастливить одного, чем сделать несчастными двоих. Он очень боялся, что Стив уйдет. Тогда его квартира снова станет лишь местом для ночлега и он будет больше проводить времени на базе, ища пятый угол, чтобы не видеть пустые полки в шкафу или вещи Стива, которые больше не будут лежать там. Без Стива в его берлоге не будет так уютно, больше не будет смысла спешить домой. Не будет воскресных вечеров с бейсболом и кучей вредной еды. Не будет долгого, на грани боли, выматывающего секса после опасных миссий. Не будет сладко-нежного утра после. Не будет никто ждать после длительных командировок с ужином, не будет ничего, что придавало его жизни смысл все прошлые года. Будто часть его просто вырвут.Навряд ли Брок смог бы вернуться к своей прежней жизни, учиться заново ничего не ждать, ничему не верить и не любить.

Но и Баки он тоже оставить не сможет. Тот нуждается в нем. И они связаны, а это просто так не разорвешь. Если крючки, триггеры и прочую грязь Гидры можно убрать, как сказал Тони, то это нельзя. Это было бы возможно, если бы в их случае все было так, как и с другими кураторами, но и Баки, и Брок потянулись друг к другу по своему желанию, связавшись гораздо прочнее. Не только Зимний солдат нуждался в нем, но и Брок нуждался в Барнсе, так что убрать это из них значило бы вырвать из головы солдата Баки, что противоречило бы всему, чего они добивались. Баки можно отделить от Зимнего солдата, что годами делала Гидра, но вот Зимнего от Баки — невозможно, потому что он и есть Баки. Одновременно и самая сильная его и часть и самая слабая, потому что Баки Барнс — полноценная личность, а Зимний родился из ее осколков, когда Баки Барнса разрушили пытками и обнулениями. Зимний был сильнее, так как его не связывали нормы морали, жалость, милосердие. Для него существовала лишь Цель. А люди — функциональные единицы, не более того. Поэтому он не стеснялся использовать любые цели и средства, в основном такие, какие любой друг человек и не подумал бы использовать. Именно за это его и ценили в Гидре, но ее больше нет, как нет и Зимнего солдата. Когда Брок смотрел на него, то больше не видел безжалостного убийцу, только растерянного парня, которому нужно было помочь найти себя.

Он повернулся, чтобы позвать Солдата и застыл. Тот разделся совершенно бесшумно, пока он настраивал температуру воды в душе и сейчас стоял около стены, опершись на нее двумя руками и опустив голову вниз. Поза подчинения. Так, в понимании Джеймса, выглядело раскаяние.

— Баки, иди сюда. — все-таки решил он позвать его. Тот непонимающе на него взглянул и подошел. Брок указал ему на кабинку, но Джеймс едва заметно покачал головой, начиная дрожать.

— Эй, что случилось? Баки, говори со мной, я не умею читать мысли. — Рамлоу насторожился, но прикоснуться к солдату пока что нарешался. Тот всегда был очень тактильным, но трогать себя позволял только ему. Сейчас он мог плохо помнить все тонкости их общения, так что рисковать не стоило. Баки не ответил.

— Ты боишься воды? — попробовал снова Рамлоу и в этот раз получил в ответ слабый кивок. — Ничего, все нормально, я рядом. Это всего лишь вода, она не сделает тебе больно. Смотри. — Брок взял его ладонь в свою и подставил под мягкие струи. Увидев замешательство на лице Солдата, он спросил:

— Ну как?

— Тепло. Мне нравится.

— Тогда заходи, вот так. Я помогу тебе вымыться. Прикрой глаза, чтобы в них не попала вода.

Он снял с себя футболку, чтобы не намочить ее. Баки перестал дрожать, расслабившись и позволил ему намылить голову. Шампунь приятно пах, мягкая пена оказалась не только на голове Баки, но и на его плечах и груди из-за того, что Брок больше делал ему массаж головы, нежно перебирая волосы, чем старался ее отмыть. Свой результат это дало — Баки едва ли не мурчал от удовольствия, все больше подтверждая мысль Рамлоу о его сходстве с котом.

Решив, что повозился с головой он достаточно, Брок заставил Баки чуть наклонить голову, чтобы вода смыла пену. Тело Барнса всегда охотно отзывалось на прикосновения, но сейчас, млея от ласковых и сильных рук командира, он ослабил над собой контроль, доверяясь полностью другому человеку, чего никогда раньше не делал. Брок отложил мочалку на полку и нанес на руку еще немного геля для душа. Повернув Баки спиной к себе, он принялся разминать мышцы шеи, переходя на плечи. Постепенно напряженность из них ушла и Брок перешел на спину, втирая в неожиданно мягкую кожу гель, легко массируя, успокаивая Баки после недавнего срыва. Когда он, увлекшись, дошел до поясницы, Барнс издал тихий, едва различимый стон. На жалобный списать его было трудно, да и не удивительно, что ему понравилось. Этот звук что-то в нем затронул, но он отмахнулся от этого чувства, решив, что сейчас не время копаться в себе. Рамлоу помог ему смыть пену и подал полотенце, чтобы он вытерся. С этим предметом, к счастью, Баки был знаком, так что помощь Рамлоу больше не требовалась. Он показал ему на стопку одежды, которая лежала на стуле и сказал, что подождет в спальне.


	6. Chapter 6

Брок присел на кровать в комнате Баки, стараясь не паниковать. Кто-то один всегда должен оставаться с трезвым умом, иначе их ментальные чаши весов психического равновесия, если называть это так же, как полувсерьёз называли врачи и менталисты Гидры, болтанет так, что обратного пути не будет. А свихнутся обоим сейчас будет не к месту: Стив и так просыпается от кошмаров едва ли не чаще, чем Баки. Да и он сам едва держит себя в руках,болтаясь между службой и Баки, между Стивом всем остальным миром. Но если он позволит себе свихнуться, то некому будет присматривать за задницами двух престарелых гипербеспечных суперсолдат. Так что Брок старался раздавать вовремя пинки Стиву, когда он только начинал коситься в сторону какого-то пекла и собирался в него влезть, и в тоже время быть якорем Баки, чтобы тому было, к чему возвращаться в случае потери памяти. С Роджерсом хотя бы понятно, а вот с Баки.. Все ниточки спутывались в комок с кучей концов. За один потянешь - что-то да и распутаешь, а за другой - вытянешь что-то совершенно бесполезное или просто наткнешься на второй конец, который никуда не ведет. Брок пытается распутать этот клубок втайне от Стива, потому что он еще не совсем понимает, насколько на самом деле они связаны и навряд ли поймет. Брок пытается только по ночам, когда Стив уезжает в командировки. Чтобы он не видел, не знал. В эти дни Баки просит его остаться с ним - может, знает, а может, просто не хочет оставлять его одного. Но Барнс знает, что Брок делает с ним. Знает, что из-за этого ему снятся кошмары. И все равно просит его остаться. 

 

Сначала, согласившись в первый раз, он садится в кресло у кровати Барнса. Оно маленькое и неудобное, но он все равно остается рядом всю ночь. Баки засыпает быстро, словно выключается. Под его тихое сопение потихоньку засыпает и Рамлоу. Нет так, как обычно: сознание будто гаснет, и он чувствует, что проваливается куда-то. На самом деле он оказывается в голове Барнса. Они будто сливаются в одно целое. Он уже не различает себя и его, но видение быстро гаснет, как спичка. Брок все еще сидит в кресле, судорожно сжимая подлокотники кресла. За единственным окном ночь. Тишина бьёт в уши и давит на мозг. Темные серые глаза Джеймса смотрят на него в упор. Брок невольно вздрагивает, застигнутый врасплох. Но Баки не шевелится. Смотрит на него с пару секунд, тихо кладет голову обратно на подушку и закрывает глаза. 

Это был не сон - Баки тоже это почувствовал. Но и не реальность тоже. Если он нашел путь в мозг Баки, то это может помочь. Вполне возможно, что Брок сможет обойти блоки, выставленные Гидрой в сознании Баки. Он найдет путь к воспоминаниям и разблокирует их.   
Брок действует наугад. Бьёт пальцем в небо, вытягивая очередную ниточку. неужели они навсегда так и останутся зависимы друг от друга в эмоциональном плане? Всю жизнь провести рядом из-за того, что иначе их просто разорвет на части. Должно же лечение хоть немного повлиять на это.. А с другой стороны, прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы появился результат, так что случившееся сегодня - это только начало. Могло быть гораздо хуже. Баки мог выбраться, мог убить кого-то, мог забыть все и больше не вспомнить. Всё что угодно могло случиться и никто не смог бы это остановить. Всё, что он сделал, чего добился, вложив всю душу, всего себя - могло просто исчезнуть.

Четыре бесконечно длинных года Брок провел в Гидре. Три из них - в качестве хендлера Зимнего Солдата. Прошло довольно много времени пока они начали друг другу доверять. Еще больше - с тех пор как Брок перестал дергаться каждый раз, когда его подопечный кричал от боли, выгибаясь в кресле, пока ему стирали память. А потом все изменилось. Во время одной миссии им пришлось провести несколько дней в Сибири, ночуя в палатках посреди леса на собачьем холоде - искали какую-то сверхсекретную базу. Ночью дежурить оставался он, чтобы остальные не подохли на морозе, как щенки. Те не спорили: сразу шли в палатки, закутывались во все, что только было, пытались согреться теплом друг друга - только бы действительно просто выжить. А он сидел, вглядываясь в темноту, согревался ужасной русской водкой из заброшенного бара на границе, на который они наткнулись пару дней назад, и ждал, пока из теней вынырнет Солдат и скажет, что все чисто. Тогда Брок разрешит ему сесть рядом и они будут молчать, дожидаясь рассвета и неосознанно - жаться друг к другу в поисках тепла. Хотя навряд ли Зимнего это сильно волновало: сыворотка, все дела. Та ночь была другой, более холодной, злой, даже Солдата тяготило предчувствие ужасного, но Брок, не привыкший раньше времени дрожать от страха, тем более перед неизбежным, не заморачивался. Обошел периметр вокруг лагеря, маскируя следы, так для успокоения совести, потом вернулся к прежнему месту, где между двух раскидистых елей можно было устроиться вдвоем, спрятавшись от пробирающего до костей холодного ветра.

Вокруг было тихо. Время отбоя - чисто символического, ведь ребята сами шли спать, едва только темнота становилась непроглядной. Баки вернулся с патрулирования, присел рядом, касаясь плеча. Рамлоу даже не вздрогнул - привычка. Да и чего бояться? К Зимнему он ощущал лишь безмерное сожаление, но не страх. Впервые Брок расслабился рядом с ним настолько, что перестал вглядываться во тьму, выискивая там что-то, вглядываясь в фантомные силуэты. Они разговаривали. Точнее, говорил он, а Зимний слушал, хмуря брови. А потом он случайно назвал его по имени. Он сказал "Баки" и Солдат улыбнулся уголками губ, будто вспомнил что-то. С тех пор Брок стал его так звать, пока никто не слышал. Это был их секрет.  
После этой миссии они стали гораздо ближе, а в глазах Зимнего впервые появился слабый блеск. 

Потом, подслушав как куратора называют другие, Баки стал обращаться к нему по имени, когда они были одни. В первый раз Брок застыл в шоке, а потом рассмеялся тихим мягким смехом, так что у Солдата что-то шевельнулось в груди, мешая дышать. Командир тогда перестал слепо надеяться на чудо, он поверил, что Баки можно спасти. Все это перестало быть только работой, спасательной миссией, нет, теперь в этом деле у него был личный интерес, его долг. Потому что видел, как из безликой винтовки Гидры Агент превращается на его глазах в парня, которому просто не повезло. Парня, а не бездушного механизма.

А Баки поклялся себе, что не забудет эти мгновения. Так он начал запоминать о своём куратора все: привычки, любимые вещи, лучики у глаз, когда тот смеется - всё то, что делало его особенным. Запоминал намертво, впечатывая в память так, что невозможно оторвать, не поджарив ему мозги с концами. Обзавелся, по-сути, своим личным банком данных, пряча их в сознании, чтобы во время обнулений никто до них не добрался. А едва очнувшись от крио, увидев силуэт куратора - вспоминал, будто загружал с какого-то сервера.


	7. Chapter 7

Он очнулся в душе. Рядом был Брок - как всегда. Командира Роджерса поблизости не видно. Но Баки знает, он где-то рядом, выжидает, смотрит как-то странно и все время интересуется у него о странных вещах. Баки никак не может взять в толк: чего же он хочет, чего добивается? Его это пугает. А другую его часть это злит. Брок водит руками по его плечам, пытаясь успокоить. Но Баки спокоен. Внутри, но его организм будто работает против него. Тело дрожит. Легкие горят, как после забега. Ярость все еще вскипает в жилах. Только вот знать бы из-за чего.. Что же он опять натворил?

Брок что-то бормочет. Перебирает пальцами его мокрые волосы. Вместе с пеной на дно кабинки падают куски штукатурки. Приятно. Брок всегда о нем заботится. Его руки сильные, но аккуратные, пальцы проходят сквозь волосы, но не цепляют их. Брок никогда не делает ему больно. Даже если он заслуживает. Потому что он хороший. Но Брок ему не верит - всегда только качает головой и скалится. Баки убежден в этом, потому что это единственное, что он знает наверняка, как простую истину: Брок - добрый, все остальные - нет. Когда Баки разворачивается, чтобы сказать ему об этом, Брок почему-то качает головой и молчит. Он не улыбается. Даже фирменная ухмылочка больше не украшает его лицо. Баки опять сделал что-то плохое. Но он не хотел - когда он делает что-то плохое, куратор расстраивается. А он не хочет огорчать куратора. 

Брок смывает пену и вытирает его. Баки мог бы сделать это сам, но он не возражает. Потому что это еще одно, чему ему научил командир - забота. Для него он не просто оружие, он человек и Баки ему верит. Поэтому принимает ее, как подарок. Но Брок научил его не только этому. А еще кое-чему очень важному - от этого теплеет в груди и потеют руки. Но Брок молчит, наверное не понимает, потому что это Баки не может объяснить - слишком сложно: от этого хочется заботиться, быть хорошим, хочется награды, ласки. Но командир молчит и почему-то вдруг смеется. Он улыбается и треплет его по волосам. А потом на секунду прижимает его к себе и пригибает его голову к своему плечу - как там, в снегу, когда было холодно. Баки вдыхает запах: теплый, тяжелый запах, который означает безопасность, свободу. Он водит носом вверх и вниз по шее и не может надышаться - так приятно. Хорошо. 

Брок отстраняется и уходит, говорит что будет готовить ужин. Баки сжимает руки в кулаки и слушает как он ходит по его комнате. Брок присаживается на кровать и почему-то не идет на кухню. Баки холодно без сильных рук и объятий, но он молчит. А вот командир всегда думает слишком громко, так что если бы кто-то еще мог читать его мысли - Брок бы был уже мертв. Но кроме него никто не умеет так делать, так что они вне опасности. Командир хороший военный, а если с ним что все-таки случится, то у него есть Баки, а Баки не даст ему умереть. Также он знает, что Брок почему-то не может читать его, но зато залезает к нему в голову во сне - тогда они сливаются в одно целое. Брок почти все время думает о двух людях: о нем и о другом человеке - капитане Роджерсе. Это почему-то заставляет его почувствовать что-то нехорошее в груди. Но командир думает, что он хороший, и агенту приходится ему верить. Капитан тоже заботится о командире - он заставляет его улыбаться, он делает ему хорошо. Поэтому Баки молчит. Он тоже хочет заботиться о Броке, делать так, чтобы тот улыбался. Баки решает воспользоваться техникой, которую ему оставили на столе. Ему приходилось раньше им пользоваться, так что это не проблема. Его новая цель: научиться заботиться.

Внезапно он понимает, что все еще стоит посреди ванной, а Брока нет в соседней комнате. В последнее время он слишком много думает, так что иногда забывает, где находится. Наверное, это компенсация за времена, когда ему этого не позволяли. Ему нравится - это тоже свобода. Думать - да, торчать посреди ванной по полчаса - тоже да, но не особо приятно. Отвлекающий фактор: холод. Он ничего не может с этим поделать - воспоминания все приходят и приходят, а Брок проваливается к нему в голову во сне все чаще и подкидывает новых. Но это не плохо - так он больше вспоминает о прошлом, будь то хорошее или плохое, но он вспоминает что-то из своей прошлой жизни, забираясь все дальше и дальше и это помогает ему вспоминать о том, кто он.

Баки выходит из ванны и останавливаясь около шкафа с одеждой. Там все самых разнообразных цветов: от самых ярких до темных. Теперь ему все время приходится выбирать, а это сложно. Ему дают выбор все время, во всем, чтобы он чувствовал себя свободным - так сказал доктор. Но на самом деле он ощущает лишь растерянность и не знает, чему верить. Он не знает, что он любит, что предпочитает - по большей части возможность выбора оставляет его равнодушным. Инстинкты велят ему выбирать темное, чтобы быть незаметным, но память твердит о том, что ему больше не нужно прятаться, поэтому он выбирает зеленую футболку со странным рисунком. От взгляда на нее хочется уголки губ поднимаются - улыбка. Это положительно. Следом он выбирает темные спортивные штаны - одобренное современное изобретение гениев текстильной промышленности, они удобны и практичны. На нижней полке стоят тапочки и кроссовки. Он выбирает второе, хоть ему больше и не нужно сражаться, но он же не самоубийца - в схватке с нежданным гостем кроссовки имеют больше шансов. Его волосы все еще мокрые, но это ему не мешает. Живот издает странный звук, Баки прислушивается к себе и понимает, что хочет есть. В желудке как будто ничего не было со вчерашнего дня. Неожиданный звук его смешит.

Захватив планшет, Баки отправляется на кухню. Брок уже там. Оценка: пахнет вкусно. Живот снова издает странный звук в ответ на такую приманку. Баки двигается бесшумно, но звук его выдает, и Брок оборачивается. Он улыбается и отворачивается обратно к плите. В голове Брока всего на секунду проносятся образы - Баки видит самого себя на другой кухне, этажом ниже, повсюду мусор, обломки чего-то похожего на стол, выдернутые из стены провода, разбитые крошечные глазки бусинок-камер, бледное лицо капитана. В самом конце он, сидящий на барной стойке и махающий ногами, как ребенок. Баки не видит его лица, но знает, он помрачнел. Перед ним стена, утыканная ножами и столовыми приборами разных размеров и форм. Он вроде и не знал, что можно метнуть в стену ложку, и она воткнется - что-то новенькое, нужно будет запомнить. Почему-то Баки становится стыдно. Не за себя - за человека, который живет внутри него и иногда выплывает на поверхность. Этот человек творит ужасные вещи. Доктор говорит, что этот человек - он сам. Баки не злится на доктора, ведь он ничего не знает. А вот Зимний Солдат - да, поэтому доктор оказывается в двадцати сантиметрах от пола и умоляет отпустить его. Иногда сознание Баки будто двоится, покрывается дымкой, чтобы Зимний мог сделать то, что он хочет. Зимний не плохой - просто у него нет Брока, чтобы заботиться и охранять, поэтому он защищает себя так, как может, потому что боится. И доктора, и капитана, и прежних хозяев, и потому он злится и кусается, как загнанный зверь. Баки его понимает, но не может взять под контроль, потому что Зимний Солдат - его ошибка, его вторая сторона, которая тоже хочет жить.

Баки прерывает свои размышления и садится за стол. Искать в интернете что-то про то что он чувствует, Баки считает небезопасным, поэтому просто листает новости, темы, описания которых его интригуют и наблюдает за передвижениями командира по кухне. Скоро это занятие ему надоедает, поэтому он начинает таскать с тарелок и мисочек съедобные кусочки у Брока за спиной. У командира очень интересное лицо делается, когда он начинает это замечать, но когда он оборачивается, Баки сидит за столом и читает в планшете книгу, как будто ничего и не было и изо всех сил пытается делать не слишком довольное лицо, когда тот отворачивается. Брок наконец-то заканчивает и ставит перед ним тарелку. Насыпает себе и садится напротив. Баки терпеливо ждет, пока командир вспомнит про приборы. Брок смотрит на него непонимающе до тех пор, когда он не произносит:   
\- Вилки. - тот кивает и неловко подает их, вспоминая, что и правда забыл про них. Баки хмурится. 

Когда он пробует предложенное, во рту словно взрывается феерия вкуса, что и он пытается передать Броку, одновременно пробуя лакомство. Брок хохочет. Командира его изъяснения с набитым ртом веселят. Черед сорок шесть секунд тарелка пуста. Глаза Брока округляются. Другая порция исчезает так же быстро,как и первая. Глаза Брока лезут на лоб. Теперь смешно становится Баки. Он смотрит на лицо командира и начинает хохотать. Рамлоу покачивается на стуле и выглядит изумленным в высшей степени. Баки копирует фразу, услышанную в каком-то фильме:  
\- Еще давай! - и смачно стукает по столу. Брок в шоке валится со стула и появляется из под стола, только обширно выразив свое мнение о метаболизме суперсолдат и их стебстве. Баки почти ничего не понимает, но смеется. Командиру ничего не остается, как поставить на стол всю кастрюльку.


	8. Chapter 8

Брок зашёл на свой этаж, привычно блокируя дверь и раздеваясь по пути в душ. Стив, конечно, не оценит, но сейчас это меньшая из проблем. Настроение на нуле. Вся его жизнь теперь состоит из исполнения новых капризов Баки, который, поняв, что ему можно требовать все что угодно, стал пользоваться этим постоянно, и споров со Стивом, просящим его потерпеть, ведь:

— Это же Баки, Брок! Он только стал обретать личность, ему нельзя ничего запрещать!

И Брок слушал, кивал, и надеялся, что Зимний с личностью заимеет таки и совесть, но тот ни в какую не хотел сопротивляться соблазнам и требовал с каждым разом всё больше. Как ребенок, ей богу! И нянчится с этим ребенком приходилось Броку, в то время как Роджерс перекладывал свои мега важные бумажки в кабинете нового ЩИТА с одного края стола на другой.

Зайдя в ванную, он передумал в пользу горячей ванны и открыл на полную краны, мечтая поскорее расслабиться в теплой воде. Брок опёрся на раковину, тяжело вздыхая. Многострадальная керамическая хрень всё ещё пошатывалась с последнего их с Роджерсом раза. Воспоминания тут же наполнили его голову, вытесняя плохие мысли и заменяя их совсем другим сортом боли. Мысли о том, как же он скучает по Стиву, по их совместным утрам и завтраками, по жарким моментам на базе ЩИТА после миссий, просто по времени, когда они находились рядом большую часть суток. Теперь все изменилось: все из-за его командировок, заседаний Совета Безопасности и всевозможных собраний. Броку же, напротив, приходилось как можно больше оставаться дома, да и Стив его команде практически заданий не давал. Так что постепенно из вояки Брок стал превращаться в эдакую курочку-наседку, пропадая на этаже Баки или консультируясь со специалистами опять же, касаемо Баки. Чаще и чаще он стал ловить себя на мыслях о том, что он ждёт Стива дома, как терпеливая жёнушка, стараясь, чтобы везде было чисто и было что пожрать. Даже тренировки СТРАЙКА перестали приносить удовольствие: он хоть и отводил душу, гоняя своих по залу, но заниматься таким, когда ты не знаешь где твой чертов парень и с кем — просто невыносимо. Душу разъедала ревность, но он терпел и ждал — когда же Стив снова станет его замечать. Все время убеждая себя в том, что вот-вот закончится эта миссия или это собрание, или то, или это, но миссия заканчивалась, за ней появлялась другая, а собрания все не кончались и у Стива как будто находилась сотня дел до того как он приедет домой в полночь, а то и позже. И чем дольше, тем больше убеждался в том, что ему не кажется и они и вправду отдаляются друг от друга. Всё доводил себя мыслями: «А вдруг у него кто-то есть?»; «А вдруг он больше не хочет меня видеть?»; «Может он разлюбил?». Брок накручивал себя, как будто был девчонкой, впервые начавшей встречаться с парнем. Но ведь он не был девчонкой, да и это были не первые его отношения. Просто Стив особенный и с ним тяжело. Но без него мир теряет краски. Навряд ли он сможет без него жить. В итоге, боясь, что он уйдет к Баки, Брок и здесь оказался неправ: Стиву и до Баки было как будто мало дела — он все время был где угодно, только не дома.

Брок закрыл краны, залез в ванну, выплескивая на пол воду, и лег, скатываясь вниз, чувствуя как вода покрывает все его тело, расслабляя мышцы. Попросив Джарвиса включить музыку, Брок положил голову на бортик, стараясь заглушить горькие мысли.  
Джарвис докладывал ему обо всех перемещениях Баки, присматривая за ним из уцелевших камер. Оставшихся трёх было слишком мало чтобы охватить весь его этаж, но Джарвис так же подключил датчики движения и индикаторы инфракрасного излучения, которые Баки смущали гораздо меньше. Камеры исчезали систематически: на второй, третий день после установки, через пару часов после обнаружения. За это время Баки оценивал риски и принимал решение- снимать камеру или нет. Как Баки отыскивал невозможно маленькие глазки в своих комнатах Брок не знал, но его это смешило. Со временем это стало какой-то странной игрой: Брок старался спрятать камеру как можно незаметнее, а Баки, прекрасно зная, что за ним наблюдают, находил их и ломал.  
Тони на это уже обращал внимания. С Баки Брок за это время стал гораздо ближе: пока Стив отсутствовал, иного варианта не оставалось. Общение шло гораздо проще из-за постоянной мысленной связи, возникшей из-за мутации крови Баки после внедрения ему в подкорку протокола для нового куратора ещё в Гидре. Она проявилась не сразу и причина все ещё была не совсем ясна, поэтому они приняли это как данность. После этого Баки стало гораздо лучше: его подопечный изменился, стал обретать привычки, интересы и даже какой-никакой стиль, если можно было так назвать домашнюю моду Баки, появились желания, ожидания, планы на будущее. И это все проходило мимо Стива — к Баки в гости он заглядывал редко.

Когда на их этаже распахнулись створки лифта, Брок и без оповещения Джарвиса знал, что пришел Стив — было уже довольно поздно - это должно было случиться с минуты на минуту. Стив нашел его по следу из вещей и зашёл в ванную, молча прислоняясь к дверному косяку, словно говоря: вот он я, я наконец-то пришел домой. Броку уже было почти все равно, но когда он посмотрел на Стива, перекатив голову по бортику ванной, в груди у него что-то защемило, противно впиваясь в ребра. Он не нашел в себе ни сил, ни желания что-либо говорить или даже шевелиться, так что просто смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь понять: любит ли ещё. Видок у Роджерса был, мягко говоря, заебанный. И грустные-грустные глаза. Некстати Брок ощутил, что вода уже остыла, но вставать и куда-то идти не хотелось. Стив улыбнулся устало и сказал то, что и в начале их отношений:

— Я скучал. — и разрезал этим его душу на куски. Стало легче дышать — скучает, значит ещё любит.

— И я, Стиви.

Роджерс присел перед ванной на корточки, словно кот, выпрашивающий ласку. Его грустный взгляд растопил сердце Брока, так что он наклонился к Стиву и прикоснулся губами к его губам, снова прощая за всё. Когда он отстранился, Стив встал, запустил руки в остывшую воду и поднял его из ванной, прижимая его мокрое тело к своему телу, согревая своим теплом. Он был ещё в одежде — через секунду она стала вся мокрая, так что ее пришлось снять, что он и сделал, положив его на кровать. Вид крепкого подтянутого тела Стива заставило член Брока заинтересованно дернуться. Но тот наклонился к нему и прошептал:  
— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж? — на что согласный заранее на все Брок только радостно промычал.

Стив помог ему перевернутся на спину и уселся на его бедра, принявшись разминать плечи и шею. Тело, почувствовав долгожданное облегчение, волнами посылало волны наслаждения прямо в пах. Как же он скучал по этим рукам. Он готов был петь им оды за такие ласки. Скоро Стив, увлекшись массированием позвоночника, вылил на его спину масло и продолжил доводить его до экстаза, втирая его в кожу, принявшись при этом покусывать по очереди позвонки, зализывая следы и оставляя яркие отметины. Руки Стива очень быстро соскользнули на бедра, а с них перешли на ягодицы, сжимая их и растягивая. Брок почувствовал как от копчика по спине потекло масло, смазывая мышцы ануса. Большие пальцы обоих рук повторили его путь, соскальзывая к чувствительному месту, почти его не задевая. Уже ничего не соображающий Брок чуть раздвинул ноги, пытаясь выставить кверху зад, надеясь получить к нему больше внимания. Но самые интересные места Стив специально обходил стороной, продолжая воздействовать на него через другие эрогенные зоны. Его язык прошёлся по копчику, порхая, потом он получил укус в левую ягодицу, затем череду мягких поцелуев по пояснице и лёгкие пощипывания за соски. Броку оставалось только бессильно всхлипывать, отдаваясь во власть своего партнёра, умоляя о большем. Вняв его просьбам, Стив прошёлся кончиком языка по кругу, потом чуть-чуть протиснулся внутрь, дразнясь. Втянул край в рот, прошёлся мокрыми поцелуями вниз к яйцам, поочередно втягивая то одно, то другое в рот. Потом вернулся обратно, начиная трахать его языком, при этом двигая рукой по его члену. От такого Брок перешёл на крик, переставая сдерживаться. Проклиная и боготворя Роджерса одновременно, Брок чувствовал, что уже достигает пика, как оказался перевернут на спину лицом к лицу любимого. Его хитрые глаза ясно говорили ему, что это только начало, а яркие губы притягивали взгляд как магнит.

Стив прошептал в его губы, словно в бреду:  
— Так сильно. Так сильно тебя люблю. Никогда не сомневайся. — И Брок выдохнул с облегчением, шепча то же в ответ.

Притянув его за затылок, Брок поцеловал наконец самые желанные губы, сходя с ума от страсти и желания, которые образовывали вместе просто дикий коктейль.

Продолжая целовать его, Стив успевал пройтись скользкими руками по всему его телу, массируя все, до чего мог дотянуться. Разорвав поцелуй, он приподнялся и дёрнул Брока за бедра на себя, закидывая его ноги себе на талию. Брок почувствовал, как головка его члена проходит внутрь. Но Стив вначале всегда портил весь кайф, осторожничая с ним как в первый раз. В этот раз, войдя до конца, он остановился на лишь на несколько секунд, но после сразу взял быстрый темп, уже не замедляясь пока они оба не достигли пика.

Было сложно собрать себя заново после такого оргазма, но Брок всё же открыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить связь с реальностью. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, только звенящая пустота. Сбоку, невинно глядя на него, нависал Стив, пробегаясь по его груди кончиками пальцев. Хотелось верить в том, что они со всем разберутся. Что их отношения выдержат постоянную ревность и расстояния.  
Хотелось верить.


	9. Chapter 9

Стив тихо поднялся, проведя рукой по всё ещё слегка скользкой от масла спине командира. Тот не пошевелился, что было хорошим знаком. Как ему в голову вообще пришла такая идея, Стив не знал, но Романова, предельно ясно обьяснившая ему состояние его любовника, была очень убедительна. С чего ее это вообще волнует — Стив спросить побоялся, но камень в свой огород опознал и примирение организовал, выпросив у Фьюри на это внеочередной выходной.   
Коммуникатор противно пищал, оповещая о подозрительной активности на этаже Баки. Увидев на экране выданного по случаю экране старкфона забившегося в угол друга, Стив выдохнул, не обнаружив ни группы захвата, ни любой другой опасности, кроме ночных кошмаров — с этим он мог справиться сам. Стив прихватил одежду, бесшумно выходя за дверь спальни и прикрывая ее за собой, где оделся до конца и спустился на уровень Баки.

Там было темно. В самой спальне было подозрительно тихо. Мрачный Зимний сидел на кровати, обхватив руками колени, как ребенок, и покачивался из стороны в сторону, переодически шмыгая носом. Стив, памятуя об осторожности, присел на кровать рядом с ним и тронул друга за плечо. Тот повернулся к нему, глядя своими невозможно красивыми серыми глазами, и сморгнул выступившие слезы, бросаясь ему на шею. Роджерс слегка опешил — Баки после освобождения из лап Гидры не только его к себе не подпускал, но и не узнавал от слова совсем. Но когда тот прижался к нему, шепча в ухо:  
— Ты живой. Ты здесь. — будто не веря себе — боясь поверить, Стив поклялся, что больше его не отпустит. И прижал к себе, чувствуя, как напряжение последних лет, во время которых все силы были брошены на спасение и лечение Баки, наконец-то отпускает его. И он отпустил себя, расслабляясь полностью впервые за 70 с лишком лет.

– Да, Баки, я рядом. – Баки осторожно отстранился, глядя ему в глаза, весь расстрепанный и со следами слез на глазах, он вмиг пробудил все дремавшие в нем чувства. Теперь в его глазах, как и когда-то давно, Стив мог увидеть все его чувства. Но он и без этого, (впрочем, как и всегда, когда речь шла о Барнсе), уже заранее знал, что тот задумал. И, спустя столько лет, его уже даже не волновали причины того, почему это не случилось гораздо, гораздо раньше. Баки наклонился и поцеловал его, просто прижавшись губами к губам. И Стив застонал, не в силах совладать с собой — с той нежностью, что, подобно шторму, поднялась из глубин души, спрятанная там ото всех, и наполнила его до краев. Разомкнув губы, Стив нежно обхватил ими сначала верхнюю, а потом нижнюю губы Баки, осторожно проводя по ним языком. Спустя столько лет их первый поцелуй не был полон страсти или похоти, как представлялрсь холодными тёмными ночами, — он был как долгожданное возвращение домой.  
Волосы Баки были мягкими под пальцами, спина приятно гнулась под рукой, когда тот старался прижаться к нему к теснее, а губы — горячими и нежными. Когда они расцепились, судорожно хватая воздух — лихорадочный блеск в глазах никто даже не пытался скрыть, и Стив, теперь точно имея на это право, сказал, глядя бывшему лучшему другу в глаза:

— Я люблю тебя. — не собираясь больше откладывать признание на потом — уже по опыту зная, что это самое потом может так и не наступить. Чтобы услышать как Баки, переставая сдерживать слезы, прижимаясь к его груди, еле слышно шепчет:

— И тебе понадобилось увидеть мою смерть для того, чтобы это сказать? Знал бы — умер бы гораздо раньше. И я люблю тебя, сопляк. — в этот раз суперсолдатского слуха хватило на то, чтобы услышать это и быть уверенным, что ему не померещилось. Стив прижал свое счастье к себе, безмолвно разрешая выпустить наружу все случившееся за эти годы и наконец отпустить прошлое. Он почувствовал, как лёд, оставшийся после крушения во льдах, тает, выпуская наружу все чувства, которые он пытался спрятать, но не смог.

Баки рассказал ему все, включая и фактическую смерть и Гидру, и кураторов. А также то, о чем Стив и не подозревал: о чувствах к Рамлоу, и, уж тем более, о ментальной связи с ним. Проблема — только появившись, тут же решилась. Стив слушал сбивчивый рассказ Баки и гладил его по спине. У того, впрочем как и всегда, план действий незамедлительно складывался в голове. Такой прыти после стольких лет, которые Барнс прожил, довольствуясь эмоциональным диапазоном комнатного растения, Стив от друга не ожидал. А Баки, ожидаемо, кидало от одного настроения к другому с пугающей скоростью. Пять минут назад раскисший от счастья и воспоминаний о несчастьях одновременно, он уже резво планировал что-то, с мечтальным выражением лица и головой, расположившейся у Стива на коленях. Стив, конечно, не возражал, но странности сложившейся ситуации это не убавляло.

Баки было известно и о отношениях Стива и Брока, и о том, что сам он командира тоже никому не отдаст. Так что он постановил, что Брока нужно обо всем оповестить, и убедить остаться. Тут, как ни странно, все самое сложное взял на себя Барнс, упросив Стива денёк не отсвечивать. У Баки на Рамлоу была своя точка давления, а благодаря связи, он мог быть уверен в его искренности. Стиву пришлось согласиться — исключительно ради мира в семье.

Утомленный эмоциональными переживаниями Баки быстро уснул, а Стив так и лежал, обнимая его со спины и стараясь убедить себя, что все это правда. За пол часа до будильника он встал, так и не сумев сомкнуть глаз за прошедшую ночь, и отправился на свой этаж — готовить завтрак для Брока. Рассказывать он не стал — решил дать Баки шанс реализовать свой план. Да и Брок скорее всего в первые же минуты сам поймёт, что к чему.

После завтрака Брок привычно зашёл на этаж Баки. И сразу же отправился готовить его для Барнса. Слава лешему, хоть не приходилось больше кормить его той ужасной витаминной жижей — Барнса уже полгода как перевели на обычную пищу. Неприятных воспоминаний о цвете, запахе, а уж тем более, вкусе этого питания Броку хватило на всю жизнь. Сам супр сидел за столом и уже поглощал самостоятельно приготовленный кофе — слишком уж эта крепкая сладкая бурда запала ему в душу. Да и как самостоятельно — самостоятельным было только включение кофеварки в розетку, что все же считалось прогрессом. 

Брок привычно ворковал с Баки, интересуясь буквально всем — «Чем занимался, что приснилось, что хочешь на завтрак?» И прочая такая бурда по списку. Хотя Броку это даже доставляло удовольствие. Барнс сегодня был на удивление разговорчивым и эмоциональным. С кирпичом не сравнить — и то радовало. После завтрака занимались кто чем: Баки подкидывал в воздухе не понять откуда взявшийся у него нож - уже третий на этой неделе - два предыдущих Брок отобрал (дело рук Романовой, кого ж ещё? Та почему-то стала довольно часто появляться в гостях у Барнса), ну, а Брок лежал на диване, просматривая отчёты СТРАЙКА на планшете.

После обеда Баки потребовал организовать просмотр Звездных Войн — уже раз в четвертый. И они стали пересматривать все фильмы заново. К ночи вся еда в холодильнике кончилась, так что Броку пришлось отлучиться на свой этаж за добавкой. Он как раз раскладывал еду по тарелкам на кухне, когда скорее почувствовал, чем увидел руки, оказавшиеся по обе стороны от него и грудь, вжимавшуюся ему в спину. Вырваться из такого кольца было фактически невозможно — куда уж ему, против суперсолдата-то. Поэтому Брок терпеливо ждал, пока Зимний озвучит требования.  
Вместо требований Рамлоу получил поцелуй на стыке плеча и шеи. Там было не то что просто чувствительное место — там был его личный криптонит. И знал о нем только Роджерс, о чем очень красноречиво говорила цепочка засосов, оставшаяся после вчерашнего. Горячие губы вмиг заставили его дрожать.

— Сопротивление бесполезно, коммандер, я все равно узнаю, если ты солжешь. Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь, — прошептал ему на ухо Барнс, изображая чертова змея-искусителя и пробрался руками под его футболку, уже зная, что он не сбежит. И ведь прав, поганец, хочет, ещё как хочет. И уж точно не сбежит, пока судьба предлагает ему двух супров вместо одного.

Его ладони скользили по телу, оставляя ожоги — Баки точно знал, где нужно провести руками, чтобы свести его с ума. Когда его, невменяемого, повернули и усадили на столешницу, он все ещё был в одежде, но уже готов был кончить. Поцелуй Баки показался ему новой вершиной блаженства, и совесть, в кои-то веки решившая свалить в ебеня вместе с мозгами, не напоминала ему о Роджерсе до тех пор, пока он не оказался прижат к его груди, когда Баки поднял его, прижав к себе и ему пришлось обхватить ногами талию Барнса, а руками — шею. То, что это был Роджерс, он узнал бы даже будь он трижды слепым и глухим. Запах Стива, его поцелуи и руки невозможно было забыть.

То, что в глупой провокации Барнса был замешан Роджерс его даже не удивило. Стыдно было, что он так быстро поддался искушению, но после того, как Барнс и Роджерс в четыре руки раздели его прямо на кухне, сомнения куда-то испарились — как и разум.  
Как его доволокли до спальни Брок даже и не пытался вспомнить. Но когда он почувствовал под спиной мягкость кровати, все как-то разом стало не важно. Брок познал какую-то новую степень патриотизма, оказавшись под властью их рук и губ. А уж когда они вместе добрались до его члена, Рамлоу неожиданно понял, что рай гораздо ближе, чем твердила ему набожная мать. Барнс был слишком хорош, а его губы настолько горячо смотрелись на члене, что когда он поднял голову, увидев его и главное достояние Америки между своих ног, кажется, знатно поплавил себе мозги.  
А ведь ночь ещё только начиналась.

Когда в него практически без подготовки вошёл Стив, уложив сверху на Барнса, максимально растягивая и заполняя, Брок уже не пытался думать о странности происходящего. Оба парня, зажав его с двух сторон, сводили с ума тем, на что оказались способны в тандеме. Баки, прогибая его под Стива и разводя ягодицы в стороны, отвечал на его поцелуи так охотно и жарко, что Брок почувствовал, что уже очень близок. Обхватив член Баки и свой он стал быстро надрачивать оба члена, сильно сжимая Стива в себе. Роджерс поднял его, прижав к своей груди, и Барнс поднялся следом, устраивая его на своих коленях. Стив двигался, с каждым разом сильно и точно попадая по простате, и Баки дрочил им, положив свою руку поверх его. 

Одновременное стимулирование всех его эрогенных зон отозвалось в теле запредельной сенситивной перегрузкой.  
Последним, что он увидел, перед тем как кончить, было самое горячее зрелище, что он когда-либо видел или мог себе представить — целующиеся Стив и Барнс — так откровенно, так жарко, так искренне, что это заставило его сгореть.  
***  
— Так ты у нас, значит, очухался, — больше констатировал факт, чем спросил Брок, как только проснулся, обнаружив себя под двойным прессом из суперсолдат.

— Ага-а, — простонал-промурчал Барнс, подставляя шею под поцелуи Стива. Баки лежал у него на груди, глядя самым честным взглядом, на который был только способен. Стив осторожно поцеловал его, тут же снова переключаясь на Барнса. Странно, но делить его с кем-то вот так не казалось ему сейчас чем-то ненормальным. Тем более химия между этими двумя появилась ещё задолго до его рождения. Принять это оказалось гораздо легче, чем осознать на холодную голову. Так что узнав это вот так — постфактум — было проще. Брок себя знал – он бы просто послал их, если бы они пришли к нему вдвоём и просто выложили бы все, как есть, ну а теперь мог (а точнее, собирался) согласиться на такие отношения, только потому что узнал — каково это. Между ними двумя. И это было охуенно, так что отказываться от такого подарка судьбы было бы глупо. А Брок не из тех, кто пасует перед трудностями.

Второй заход был отложен — до выяснения обстоятельств и принятия пищи. Брок после такой физкультуры мог съесть не меньше Стива за обедом. А про Баки стоило вообще тактично промолчать. Пришлось заказать в ближайшей забегаловке просто невообразимое количество еды. И разложив все это на столе, таки расспросить этих двоих обо всем.  
История получилась краткой — Стив честно рассказал ему все до тех пор, пока не узнал куда, а самое главное — зачем пропал Баки из-за стола. Точнее под стол. Обстоятельства Брока больше не интересовали — только результаты. А Баки на поверку оказался не только выносливым, но ещё и гибким, страстным и был просто невероятно классным любовником, когда молчал и использовал рот по назначению. К нужным местам.  
Ну, а Стив — Стив был все тем же – горячим и невыносимо охранительным, когда переставал париться, выключал телефон и драл их с Баки несколько часов подряд. Остальное пока их не волновало. Отпуск Нику для Стива и Брока все же пришлось оформить, когда они второй день подряд не выходили на работу, а связь, благодаря услуге Тони, в башне неожиданно перестала работать. Про отпуск директору Наташа нашептала, когда узнала, что Барнс очухался. Та, по крайней мере, всегда умела сложить два и два.


End file.
